Raven
by BloodiedAngel2362
Summary: Boston will never be the same after Joe meets Elena. When the raven haired beauty arrives in Southie will she bring good things for the Darley's or will it be the end of life as they know it? Joe/OC.Rated M for Strong Language Smut Drugs and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist so this is a new fic that is focused on Joe. Don't worry Billy will be in it. Enjoy. **

Joe emerged from the liquor store; cigarette perched between his lips and a fresh bottle of whiskey in hand. He inhaled deeply, hissing out a puff of smoke before he continued to the black 69' Mustang that his brother had let him drive for the night. A reward for making good sales this week. It was a rare occasion and he'd been enjoying every minute of it.

He was about to unlock the car when he heard a sexy female voice call out. "Ya got an extra?" He stopped, tucking the keys back in his jeans and turned to look at the source. Raven black hair that was cut and layered to frame her face perfectly, reaching just below her shoulders. Full pouting lips and sparkling dark green eyes. Slightly tanned complexion. She had to be around 5ft. 5' with a slender toned body and full breasts that were just the right size for her figure. Joe had never seen anything like her, especially with that lethal combination of black hair and green eyes. Jackpot!

"Extra what sweetheart?" His naturally deep voice rippled through the air.

She moved closer to him and motioned to the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

He grinned. "Ya know they got plenty in the liquor store right there. Ya sure ya just didn't want to talk ta me?

The woman chuckled tossing some of her dark hair over her shoulder. "I hate the fucker that's working there tonight. Always tries to grope me over the counter." Joe started chuckling along with her.

"So ya got an extra or not?" She motioned to his cigarette again. Joe nodded and grabbed the pack out of his jacket pocket along with his zippo. She went to grab the one he pulled out of the pack but he pulled his hand back. "What's your name?"

She looked at him quizzically and he just shook his head. "Ya ain't getting this till I get your name sweetheart." He teased her by inhaling on his own cig and hissing out smoke.

"Why does my name matter? I'm just asking for a damn cig." She retorted, placing one hand on her hip.

He flashed her his famous Darley smirk. "Need ta know what name ta whisper in ya ear ta make ya cum when I get ya in my bed tonight."

She grinned laughing softly. "Haven't heard that one before. At least you're original." She shook her head still grinning. "It's Elena."

He grinned. "I like it." She reached for the cigarette and this time he gave it to her. "Joe." He flicked the lighter on.

Placing the cigarette between her lips she leaned forward, letting the tip meet with the flame. Taking an inhale she pulled back, blowing smoke into the night air. "Thanks for the fix Joe."

He nodded taking a long drag. She turned to walk away but his voice stopped her. "Where do ya think you're goin'? I remember saying I was gonna get ya in my bed tonight." She turned on her heel, smirking at him. "True. But I don't remember saying yes to that." She teased.

He chuckled putting the pack and lighter back in his jacket pocket. As he did she noticed something; a clear bag with a white substance in it. He was a dealer.

She took another drag nodding her head in his direction. "Ya selling?"

He furrowed his brows together for a moment before he realized she'd seen the heroin in his jacket. He hadn't quite sold everything tonight, he had three bags left and he hadn't told Billy yet. That's why he hadn't gone to the apartment or the bar like usual. He wanted to enjoy his reward before it was ripped out from under him.

"Ya buying?" He retorted. If he sold everything he would keep up his good streak with Billy and if he got laid in the process… well that would be a damn good night.

She chuckled shaking her head. "Hell no… But I'll make ya a deal Joe." He leaned against the car motioning for her to continue. "Ya need to get the rest of that shit sold tonight right?" He nodded. "I'll sell it for ya, right here in less than five minutes." With every word she spoke she took a step closer to him until she was a mere few inches away. "If I'm successful I get to drive that sexy car of yours… and if I don't I'm yours for the night." She pressed a hand against his chest whispering in his ear. "I'll do whatever ya ask. You can have me however ya for as long as ya want me." A shiver shot through him making him tighten against his jeans.

"Ya really shouldn't have said that babe. You'll be hoarse from screaming by the time I'm done with ya." There was no way she could sell the final three bags in that time; they were in the parking lot of the liquor store in the middle of the night. There wasn't exactly a high amount of foot traffic at this time. It was a bet he couldn't lose. "I'll believe it when it's happening Joe." Elena replied.

A grin lit up his features as he placed a hand on her ass, giving her a firm squeeze. "You're on baby." She brushed her lips against his ear as she reached into his jacket taking the bags. "Watch and learn." He remained leaning against the mustang, watching as she walked to the dimly lit area by the liquor store. He pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time. 10:05; she had five minutes starting now.

In a few seconds a man walked towards the store, obviously a junkie. She could tell by his eyes, the way he walked and the way he shook slightly. Too easy, so she let him pass to Joe's surprise. A minute later another man came towards the store, business suit, fancy watch…. closet junkie. His power job and perfectly manicured wife were too much for him so he had to get high to deal with his dream life. Prick. Too easy… she let him pass too. She looked back at Joe; his surprise evident on his handsome face. She just shrugged her shoulders and waited for the next person. Third time's a charm.

Sure enough 30 seconds later another man parked and walked towards the store. He was perfect. Middle class citizen; one of those men who had worked hard his whole life. He appreciates his wife, treats his kids good, hasn't missed a day of work in years. He would never even think of going near drugs. But by the time Elena was done with him he would be going home with three fresh bags of Heroin.

She smiled at him, catching his attention. "Can you help me?" She called out, drawing him away from prying eyes inside the store. He walked over, slightly confused. "What can I do for ya?" He inquired.

"See I got a little problem here." Reaching out she put her hand on his shoulder while her other hand showed him the bag. Realization hit him and he tried to move but she gently tightened her grip on him.

"It isn't a big deal." She spoke softly, her voice like honey. Removing her hand from his shoulder she touched her finger tips together steepling her hands. It was a hand gesture that exuded confidence and evoked trust. "I know you have stresses, I'm sure you would love to relax." He shook his head. "But…but that is…" Elena smiled. "It's a way to relax nothing more. No one's gonna condemn you for trying it." A few more trust evoking hand gestures mixed with honey coated words and he was sold. In two minutes he gave in and bought all three bags, then stuffed them quickly into his pocket. She took the cash and walked over to Joe, a huge shit eating grin on her lips.

His jaw practically dropped. She'd done it in less than five minutes and she'd sold it to the most challenging of the group. She was more than a natural she was a pro. "Here ya go." She handed him the cash. "Now… how about that drive?"

'Oh shit' Joe thought. He hadn't actually thought she would be able to do it. This wasn't his car it was Billy's. Billy would kill Joe for letting a girl drive it, just to get some tail. "I don't think that's such a good idea sweetheart." She looked taken back, her eyebrows knitting together. "Come on Joe, don't be mad. I won tonight, but there's always next time." She winked at him.

Joe sighed handing her the keys. He moved aside giving her access to the driver's side. Billy didn't have to know. She smirked. "Were ya afraid my driving would be too much for ya ta handle?" She teased. He chuckled walking over to the other side. "I can handle whatever ya throw at me sweetheart." She slid into the driver's seat. "We'll see about that." Placing the keys in the ignition, she grinned at Joe.

The engine roared, the beautiful car coming to life. Elena just sat in the seat for a moment, enjoying the way the mustang purred, the way it felt underneath her. Joe chuckled looking at her. "Ya need some time alone?"

"Ya jealous?" She retorted as she put the car in reverse and pulled out of the liquor store parking lot. She had only been in town for a little over a month but she already knew Southie like the back of her hand. She drove fast but smooth, her foot rarely leaving the gas pedal in favor of the brake. Joe leaned back in the seat, his eyes on Elena more than the streets or where they were going. She was certainly a sight to look at, easily putting all those bar whores to shame.

When the mustang finally stopped Joe tore his gaze away from her to where she'd taken them. They were parked out in the middle of nowhere, an old water hole a few feet in front of the car. Like the ghetto version of a pond. Half of the water hole was blocked off by a chain-link fence but it had been cut in certain parts and was accessible as long as you could fit through the gaps. The city lights from Boston surrounded them yet none were close by. Joe took a quick glance behind them; there was a long dirt road that took an abrupt right cutting off the rest of it from his view. "Ya take me out here ta kill me or fuck me?"

Elena laughed as she opened the car door and slid out. "Neither. I just like this spot." Joe could understand why, it was eerie but soothing at the same time. Like nothing could save you out here but nothing could harm you either, and it was peaceful, a rarity.

Joe got out of the mustang moving to stand beside her. "How did ya find this spot?"

Elena shrugged. "Do a lot of joy riding, just drive wherever the car takes me. Ended up here a couple of weeks ago." Joe took out a new cigarette, sighing as the calming smoke filled his lungs. Elena held out her hand and he handed it over to her, letting her take a few drags.

"You take every guy you meet out here?" Joe inquired as she handed the cigarette back to him.

Elena laughed quietly. "Fuck no." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're not a pain in the ass." She said, feeling that was an adequate explanation. Most of the men in her life were a huge pain in her ass, the cause of constant headaches and one of the reasons for her chain smoking. Joe wasn't… simple as that.

Joe grinned. He'd never heard that reason before but he liked it. They leaned against the mustang listening to the distant sounds of the city. "How did you do that?" He finally asked, surprised at himself for not doing it sooner.

"Do what?" She turned her head from the city lights back to Joe.

"Sell to that guy so damn fast. You had him practically eating out of your hand."

Elena smirked. "I'm just really talented baby." Joe immediately wondered what other areas she was talented in. He couldn't help it. She brought out a slew of naughty thoughts in his mind and he was fully enjoying the images they provided.

They stayed there for another half hour, talking and cracking a few jokes. She drove back to the liquor store with the same speed and precision. Joe was just hoping that Bodie or one of the other guys didn't see them. When they finally came to a stop Elena immediately slid out of the car. Joe got out too and rested his hands on the top while he watched her. She walked a few feet away before she looked at him over her shoulder. "Thanks for the drive…See ya handsome." She winked tossing him the keys. He caught them and followed the movement of her hips and ass as she walked away. "Count on it babe." He called after her. He was going to make sure he saw that girl again.

* * *

><p>Elena slammed the front door shut and was immediately greeted with the sight of a very pissed off man sitting on a recliner in the living room. "Where the fuck have you been?" He barked at her. See big pain in the ass.<p>

"Out." She retorted angrily.

"You've been gone for a fuckin' week." He barked again.

"I hate ta break it ta ya but this place sucks." She said motioning to the house around them.

"Listen here ya little bitch…" He moved to get up but Elena was faster. She was on him, pushing him back into the recliner with a swift hit to his gut, the fingers of her other hand tightly gripping the front of his shirt.

"Ya seem to forget who you're fuckin' with." She snarled.

"Your brother ain't here." The man sneered.

"It ain't my brother ya should be afraid of. He ain't the only one that likes ta get his hands dirty." The man just stared at her. "Watch your fuckin' mouth or I'll rip out your tongue." She released his shirt, shooting him a warning glare. He returned her glare but smartly kept his mouth shut.

"Fuckin' prick." She muttered as she climbed the stairs. Next time he got that attitude with her would be the last time. Her brother had sent her here to get things off the ground in Boston. She was the best at what she did, second only to her brother so he had complete confidence that she would do right by their family. She appreciated that faith he had in her and the opportunity but she missed home. She'd created a life there, everyone knew who she was, she had her family nearby… she didn't have any of that here. She was going to have to change that. It wasn't in Elena's nature to stay hidden for long.

**You know the drill. Review and let me know what you think. Looking forward to your opinions, especially those of my faithfuls. Love ya guys. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love to my faithfuls. =)**

"JOE!" Billy thundered.

Joe vaguely registered the sound of Billy charging down the hall but Joe just groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"JOE!" Billy thundered again now yanking Joe's bedroom door open. Joe decided to keep ignoring him and pressed the pillow down harder over his head.

Billy leaned down and snatched the pillow roughly yanking it away from his younger brother. "JOE!" Billy barked. Joe groaned sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head, an angry Billy finally coming into his vision.

"What?" Joe grumbled, annoyed that Billy had woke him up and so rudely too.

Billy tossed the pillow back on Joe's bed. "Why the fuck does my car smell like a chick?"

Joe's eyes threatened to shoot wide open at that but he shrugged acting nonchalant. Elena. He hadn't even registered last night that the car would smell like her and give away Joe's joy ride.

"Picked one up last night." Joe replied lazily.

"I figured that." Billy narrowed his eyes at Joe. "Why does it smell like her in the fuckin' driver's seat?" Joe groaned; why was Billy getting so damn worked up? It's not like Billy never had a girl with him in the mustang. Of course it usually consisted of the girl sucking Billy's dick while he drove, not the girl doing the driving. He couldn't tell Elena had been the one driving could he?

"What's the big fuckin' deal? You have plenty of girls in the car." Joe grumbled scratching at his head again.

Billy's face relaxed and he ran a hand over his bald head. Something else had gotten him worked up. Joe's gut told him it was Bones but Billy would never talk about it. Billy bent his knees and sat down at the edge of the bed. He looked at Joe over his shoulder, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"She give ya a good ride?"

Joe returned the grin and nodded. "Like ya wouldn't fuckin' believe." She'd given Joe a ride all right, just not the way Billy was thinking. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>"Calm down." Elena sighed holding the phone away from her ear. More curse words and yelling echoed over the line.<p>

"Nikolai calm the fuck down." Elena said sternly. She was the only one who could talk to her brother like that.

"It shouldn't be takin' this fuckin' long." Nikolai growled on the other end.

"Relax. The shit will get here it always does." She heard him sighing. "Overseas travel isn't what it used to be brother."

"Nothing is what it used to be." He replied. She could just picture him running a hand over his head and pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when he was frustrated. She missed him but she would never say that. It would be seen as weak.

"Things running smoothly Elena?" He inquired, finally putting his fit aside for the moment.

"I got everything under control. But those fuck ups you hired are worthless." She said recalling Slade's little outburst last night.

"Elena…" Nikolai warned.

"You want me to do things right out here then I need better men. Simple as that. Fuckin' Slade turned inquisitor on me last night about being out. He's got no right to question me like that." She would scour Boston and find her own men then she could really get things under way.

"Are they really that bad?" She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"They're pathetic morons. They don't respect me enough and trust me enough to know I'm handling business when I'm out making them as useless as the dirt on my fuckin' shoe." She practically snarled into the phone.

Silence for a few moments. He was contemplating. "You want to find your own men Elena?"

"Yes! It's about time." She almost felt like celebrating. She always gave the men her brother hired a chance but sometimes you just had to count your loses before they royally fucked you over.

"Alright I trust ya." Nikolai was silent for a few moments again before he added. "How about I send Viktor and Mikhail out?"

Elena felt a big smile creeping up on her lips. She had grown up with Viktor and Mikhail they were the only people she truly trusted besides her brother. "Then I say you won't have to worry about any problems out here…. And thank you."

"You're welcome Elena… They will be there at the end of the week. Use this time to find other men you can rely on. And get rid of those useless fuckers in any way you see fit." Elena already knew the routine and Nikolai knew that but he told her every time out of habit.

"Already on it."

She could hear shuffling around like he was moving and finally sitting down on the couch. Probably his favorite black leather couch, the same one they watched movies on together when they were younger. Before the family business was their life and moments like that were lost.

"Bytʹ Bezopasnym." Nikolai's deep voice came on the other end.

"Bytʹ Bezopasnym." Elena replied. It meant 'be safe.' It was their way of saying I love you.

Elena ended the call and got ready to march downstairs. She was looking very forward to giving Slade the boot in the ass.

"Slade you worthless bastard." She called when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

He stepped out of the dining room area and into her view, cigarette dangling between his lips. He was obviously pissed off at being called that but he kept his mouth shut. If only he had done that last night… she might've given him another week or not been so harsh about kicking his ass to the curb. Oh well.

"Thanks for the use of your shitty house but I won't be needing it anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked rather dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"My family and I have no use for you anymore. You're out of a job sweetie, not that you were any good at it to begin with." She grinned smugly.

Now he was fuming. "Listen here you fuckin' bitch your brother…" He started but she cut him off.

"My brother told me to get rid of you by any means necessary… Use your imagination on that one Slade." She smirked as he practically tripped over himself.

"That's more like it." She made a tsking sound. "If ya had done that earlier… showed me a little fuckin' respect your ass wouldn't be in this mess."

Now he look flat out terrified, he knew what her family did to people they had no use for. It was never pretty and never painless. Slade shrank against the wall as Elena advanced on him.

* * *

><p>Joe pulled into the lot of the Four Roses, it was a hour before everyone else would arrive but Joe was in a good mood and wanted a drink. Today had been a good day. Billy had given him the day off… another reward for making good sales. When Billy was proud of you rewards followed, and these rewards let the gang know Billy was proud of Joe. It wasn't an every day event and it was one that Joe didn't take lightly.<p>

He pushed open the door, welcoming the familiar scents of alcohol and smoke that the bar offered. Sammy nodded at Joe. "What's up man?"

Joe returned the nod. "Day off." He replied simply.

"Celebrating huh?" Sammy grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured Joe a shot. Joe nodded again before knocking back the shot. Joe's eyes wandered around the bar. A few regulars that seemed to live in the bar were there. Baggy's sister was working tonight and she gave Joe a small smile. There was a group of heavy set men in one corner, all smoking and already drunk off their asses. Then there was her.

Elena was here. She was sitting a small table in the back. The chair pushed against the wall, her feet propped up on the table. Her fingers skimmed along the rim of a Vodka bottle while she hissed out a puff of smoke. She was wearing tight dark jeans, black boots that went up to her knees and dark green top that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Damn she looked good.

Joe wasted no time in walking over to her. Spotting Joe she grinned. He leaned over the table towards her putting both hands on it to support himself. "Hello beautiful." He purred.

"Ya following me Joe?" She teased.

"Actually you're in my bar sweetheart." She could get used to that deep voice of his. It had a way of sending shivers in all the right places.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Your bar? So you own a hot car and a bar? Careful Joe you might start impressing me."

Joe grinned grabbing a chair from another table and straddled it. "I know I'm impressing ya baby."

Elena chuckled, shaking her head.

Joe motioned towards her with his head. "Ya like the Four Roses sweetheart?"

Elena grinned. "Well it's the only bar around here that isn't douched up."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Handsome and smart." Elena quipped.

"You're a sassy little thing ain't ya?" Joe tugged his jacket off and draped it over the chair in front of him.

She hissed out more smoke, smirking at him. "Ya complain' Joe?"

Standing up Joe moved to stand right in front of her. He bent down until their faces were a few inches apart. Plucking the cigarette from her lips and bringing it to his own for a drag, he hissed out smoke before whispering in her ear. "Far from it baby. It's a **big **fuckin'turn on." She could practically feel his chest rumbling as his deep voice passed through his lips.

She took her cigarette back making sure her fingers brushed against his lips as did. "Ya ain't seen nothing yet handsome." She purred. Her voice was naturally smooth and sultry… he was picturing that voice talking dirty, begging for more when he had her pinned underneath him. That got him tightening against his jeans.

"Ya gonna drink with me Joe?" Her fingers went back to skimming the rim of the vodka bottle. The clear liquid it held tempting her.

"I'll drink with ya sweetheart… on one condition." She caught a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

"What's that Joe?" She took a calming drag, closing her eyes for a moment as the smoke filled her lungs.

"Well…" He leaned close to her again. "You're far too sexy to be sitting on these shitty old chairs."

She smirked. This otta be good. "Where would you rather I sit Joe?"

"On my lap sweetheart." He gestured at himself, still keeping his face close to hers.

She chuckled. "Is it gonna be worth my while?" She teased.

"You have no fuckin' idea how much baby." He didn't give her a chance to respond. He just gripped her hips tightly and pulled her out of the chair, sliding himself into the seat at the same time, then placed her on his lap. Billy wasn't the only one who liked to pull that move. He started nuzzling her neck, fanning his warm breath over her skin. "Better than that chair baby?"

"I could get used to it." Elena replied grinning. It was usually hard to impress her but she had to admit that Joe was exceedingly handsome and very charming.

She wrapped her fingers wrapped around the bottle of vodka. Handing it to him she let him take the first swig. She smoked while he drank and then they switched. She handed him the cigarette and he handed her the bottle.

It didn't take them long to get through another cigarette and leave a good dent in the bottle. Elena wiggled around slowly pushing her ass into his crotch. She couldn't resist, it was fun playing dirty with Joe. He dug his fingers into her hips letting out a long groan.

Elena grinned. "You have a **very** sexy groan Joe… I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Only after I hear yours sweetheart." Joe murmured in her ear.

"Well can ya make me groan?" She whispered.

Oh he could make her do a lot more than that. He could make her pant, whimper, groan, moan, writhe and scream. He moved his hands down her legs, easing them apart as his lips latched onto her earlobe. He ran his hands teasingly along her inner thighs before one of his hands skimmed along the crotch of her jeans. She sucked in a deep breath, pushing herself against his hand. He gave her what she wanted, pressing his hand firmer against her denim covered heat. His lips moved down her neck, giving her a bite as his hand stroked and cupped her through the fabric. She arched into his touch again. "There ya go baby. Let me hear ya." Her eyes fluttering closed as she let out a throaty groan. Damn he was good.

The bar door opened and Joe stopped stroking her, much to Elena's disappointment. Billy walked in first, flanked by Bodie and Tommy; the rest of the men following behind them.

"Holy shit!" Baggy said followed by a whistle. "Look at that incredible piece of ass you're brother's got." Billy's steely blue eyes found Joe and he smirked. Baggy wasn't lying. Even Billy wouldn't mind sampling her. Wasn't every day he saw a girl like her. In fact he was pretty damn sure he'd never seen a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Friends of yours?" Elena asked motioning to the group of men.

Joe nodded. "Ya could say that. Billy's my brother." He motioned to the obvious leader of the group. She gave a soft grunt in response and started to get off Joe's lap so he could greet them.

"Don't get up on my account sweetheart." Billy's deep voice reached her ears. "My brother looks like he's enjoying having ya there."

Elena smirked. "He should be. I ain't the kind of girl that sits on anyone's fuckin' lap."

Billy chuckled. Gorgeous and she had a mouth on her. Joe did good. A familiar scent reached Billy's nose and he grinned. "This the girl ya had in my car last night Joe?"

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "His car?"

Billy's eyebrows slightly furrowed together. "Ya didn't know that sweetheart?"

Elena grinned. "No I didn't. But it wasn't the owner that mattered last night, it was the driver." All the men were looking at her. "And Joe gave me one hell of a ride." The men broke out into grins followed by hooting and hollering. Joe let out a sigh of relief; he'd been worried she would tell Billy she was the one driving.

"Damn Joe, ya hit the fuckin' jackpot with this one." Bodie smirked giving Joe a nod of approval.

The men made their way over to their usual table, still laughing and Billy lingered for a minute. "Come on Joe, bring ya little spitfire."

Both Darley's were having a damn good week. Billy's obvious good mood tonight was proof of that.

Elena got up, grabbing the half full bottle of vodka. "I ain't little but I don't mind being called spitfire." She told Billy as she passed him. Billy chuckled.

Joe was behind her in seconds, sitting down at his usual seat so he could tug her onto his lap.

"You a vodka girl darlin'?" Spink said motioning to the bottle.

"Practically raised on this shit." She murmured bringing the bottle to her lips taking a long pull. She'd been drinking it before she hit double digits in age. That pretty much constituted being raised on it. "Drank it more than water since I was 8."

Billy looked up at her, as he lit a fresh cigarette. He hadn't been expecting that answer. Sounded like his relationship with whiskey.

"What's your name babydoll?" Tommy questioned.

God these men really loved using pet names. She turned her head looking at him. "Elena."

"How do ya look like that?" Heco leaned back in his seat. She cocked an eyebrow at him, not sure what he meant. "Never seen a girl with black hair and green eyes." Billy hadn't been the only one who noticed that.

She shrugged. "Mother's from Brazil my dad's Russian. Other than that I ain't got an answer for ya." She knew it was a strange combination and she wasn't sure what specifics gave her these features but she never questioned it. Even her brother didn't have these features. Nikolai had a different mother, he was full Russian.

The gang seemed pretty comfortable around her and it didn't take her long to warm up to them. She'd grown up with men just like this… same raunchy conversations… same foul mouths… same tough guy attitude… everything. It was like being home again.

* * *

><p>Elena was with the guys for an hour before she felt her pocket vibrating. She knocked back the shot she had in her hand, having finished off the bottle of Vodka between her and Joe awhile ago. She dug the cell out of her pocket answering without looking at the caller ID.<p>

"Lo?" She thought the laughter of the men was going to make it hard to hear the person on the other end but she was wrong.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Nikolai growled.

"What's going on?" Elena replied, getting agitated herself.

"THE SHIPMENT ARRIVED AND YOU AREN'T THERE. WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What the fuck are you talking about? Last night you were bitchin' about them not being on time." She chose her words carefully… making it sound like they could be fighting about anything not a shipment of guns.

"They're there now." He finally calmed down.

"Well no one fuckin' called me. So how the hell was I supposed to know?" He might be calming down but she was still agitated.

"I…I don't know. Just get down there. This can't be fucked up." Once Viktor and Mikhail were there and she had her two right hand men back this shit wouldn't happen again.

"On my way." Elena snapped the phone closed. All the men were looking at her with confused expressions but Billy who looked amused.

"Daddy want ya back home?" He mocked.

Elena flipped him off smirking as she stood up. "My daddy doesn't control me Billy, he tried but..." She shrugged. "He just couldn't do it."

Billy scoffed. "Ya can't be that hard ta handle sweetheart."

"You'd be surprised." She grinned. "Never underestimate a spitire Billy."

Billy narrowed his eyes, hissing out smoke. "I got no intention of it darlin'."

Ignoring Billy's last statement Elena continued. "It's been a pleasure boys." She gave a quick smile then walked out of the bar. Whatever asshole neglected to inform her was going to pay dearly. She pulled her keys out of her back pocket.

"Hold on sweetheart." Joe. She turned around, just a few feet away from her car.

"What Joe?" She hid her agitation since it wasn't directed at him.

"Ya forgot something." His eyes gleamed. She furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what he could be talking about.

She gave up. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer. He just pushed her up against her car, his mouth hotly claiming hers. She really didn't have time for this…but she couldn't resist giving in. One of his hands came up cradling the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her body tight against his. His kiss was rough, demanding but with a rare gentle edge to it. His tongue ran along her lips and she immediately granted him access.

Running her hands down his back she reached his ass giving him a firm squeeze. He groaned into her mouth his tongue sliding back and forth over hers. Keeping one hand on his ass she reached with the other to tug at his hair. Their lips and tongues moved together in perfect rhythm evoking moans and groans. When they finally pulled apart Elena ran her tongue over own lips, grinning at the lingering taste of him.

"I wasn't gonna let ya leave again without kissing me first." He murmured, still holding her body close to his. She wanted more but if she didn't take care of this shipment her ass was in deep shit.

"Ya know the little hotel a few blocks down." He nodded slowly. After getting rid of Slade she checked into that hotel… it would do until she found something more permanent. "Meet me there in two hours. Room 13." She was still panting but the words came out clear. He grinned pulling her back for another kiss. They finally managed to pull apart and Elena quickly got in her car, if she didn't get out of there then she never would.

When Joe entered the bar again all eyes were on him. He knew his lips were red and his cheeks were flushed.

"Ya weren't out there very long Joe." Baggy stated.

Joe just grinned. "We ain't done yet boys. We're locking ourselves in a hotel room tonight." Cheers broke out and Billy clapped him on the back. Those two hours couldn't go by fast enough.

**I got two words for you next chapter. Joe smut! Hit that review button and leave your thoughts. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised Joe smut! **Hoppnhorn this is for you...my fellow Joe fiend.** This is my first full smut scene so please kind. Enjoy =)**

Elena slammed her car door. The sound of her boots clicking on the cement echoed through the night. The docks were 'officially' closed down for the night with just the light of the moon to illuminate the area. She ran her fingers ran along the .45 that was resting against the small of her back. She was going to have to make an example out of someone tonight. Elena maneuvered swiftly through the cargo containers that littered the docks. The faint sound of men talking reached her ears.

The cargo ship finally came into sight, along with a large group of men. They were smoking, talking amongst themselves, only a few were actually doing the work of unloading the ship. "I hope you fucker's don't think I'm paying you for standing around." All heads turned and all eyes locked onto Elena. They immediately stubbed out their cigarettes trying to come up with a good excuse for slacking off.

"Elena…" She raised her hand cutting the man off.

"Until you prove your worth you don't get to call me by my first name. Understood?" The men slowly nodded their heads.

"Moving on. Which one of you idiots forgot to call me and tell me the shipment was here?" She shifted her weight to her left leg. Her fingers reached up to remove the cigarette from her lips as she hissed out smoke.

"But…you're here." Elena cocked an eyebrow at the fool who thought that was appropriate to say.

"Nikolai called. I'm going to ask one more time. Which one of you fuckin' idiots decided to call my brother instead of me?" The men looked around nervously at each other.

Elena huffed. "Tell me now and I won't kill you. Make me wait another minute and I will have you tossed out in the middle of the sea… letting sharks and anything else that wants a taste have their way with you."

One man finally stepped forward from the back. He was only a few inches taller than her. Close cropped hair, dark brown beard. His jeans were torn and he was wearing a simple t-shirt.

"I'm sorry… I" He started but Elena cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me." She stepped forward. The rest of the men parted giving Elena a clear path to her target. "What screws do you have loose to make you think its acceptable to call my brother over me?"

"I just…I thought." He was practically shaking. Good…he should be.

"You thought wrong. Nikolai runs things back home. I run things here. Understood?" Elena's voice was deadly calm.

The man frantically nodded his head. Not taking any chances Elena pulled out her .45 and shot the man in the shoulder. A scream rang out as he instinctively grabbed at his shoulder. He dropped to the ground groaning in pain as blood seeped from the wound. She turned on her heel not the least bit fazed by the agony she put the man in.

"Shipments arrive. Shipments go out. You have a problem here. You have questions. You get a new order. You need to get rid of a body. You fuck up. Anything that happens here is on my territory; meaning you come to me. Don't make the mistake of going to Nikolai again. He has his own shit to deal with." She directed this at all of the men in the dock yard.

"Does everyone understand? I'm not in the mood to repeat myself."

A series of yes ma'ams reached her ears and she grinned. "That's more like it." She tucked the gun back in her jeans. "Get to work…all of you." They started shuffling around. "NOW!" She barked and all the men shot into high gear. Joe was going to be at the hotel in less than two hours and these morons weren't going to make her late.

The men made quick work of the boxes that belonged to Elena's family. Bringing them down from the cargo ship and onto the dock where Elena inspected them. She didn't trust any of the men do to that job. She needed to see with her own eyes that the orders were right, all the guns and ammo were correct and nothing was missing. It took over an hour because Elena wasn't leaving any room for error.

"That all of it?" She finally called out as she put the top back on the final crate. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Finish loading them up in the trucks then take it all to the warehouse. We need to get all the serial numbers off before we can sell them." There wasn't a smart criminal around who would buy a gun that could be traced back to him. Depending on the gun the serial numbers were either rubbed off or filled in.

One of the men groaned. "But we just…" Elena shot him her famous death glare and he shut right up.

"You just what? You too tired? This was too much work for you?" The man didn't say anything. "You can sleep when you're dead." He was still silent.

"Do you want to 'sleep' or do you want to be a good boy and do what I say?" He knew if he chose sleep she would shoot him where he stood. She'd already taken her sweet time letting some of the other men patch up the guy she shot earlier.

He gave in. "I'll do what you say."

"There's a good boy." She grabbed her jacket from the crate she'd been resting it on and plucked out a fresh cigarette from her pack.

"Call **me** as soon as you're done." Another series of nods and yes ma'ams. At least they were learning. These men would remain her lackies but she needed to find men she trusted…men she could rely on. In addition to Viktor and Mikhail of course. She took a quick glance at her cell. Just enough time to get back to the hotel and freshen up. She didn't fancy smelling like sea water and grungy men when Joe got there.

* * *

><p>"How the fuck did ya pick up that one Joey?" Bodied grinned ruffling up Joe's hair.<p>

The boys started asking Joe about Elena when she left. Joe was happy the boys approved, especially his brother but thinking about her was making waiting even harder. The way her body had felt against his when he had her pinned earlier. The warmth of her mouth, how she groaned when he rubbed her earlier. The way she arched into his touch and ground against him. He mentally slapped himself, pushing the images out of his head. He was sitting with a group of men he didn't need to be sporting a big hard on.

"Joe?" Bodie questioned again.

"She wanted a smoke and well… just look at me boys." Joe replied with a cocky grin.

"Gave her a lot more than that right Joe?" Baggy chimed in. The girl on Baggy's lap didn't seem too happy that all the men were questioning Joe about some girl. But she kept her mouth shut and continued sucking on Baggy's neck.

"He certainly did something right…she came back for more." Heco added as he ran his hands along the sides and over the breasts of the blonde in his lap. Voicing approval the whore arched into him, rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Joe kept grinning and waggled his eyebrows. "It's a Darley thing man… once just isn't enough." Joe had a feeling once wasn't going to be enough for him either.

Spink chuckled then looked at Joe. "Hey man… I wanna see just how sweet that pussy is when you're done with her."

"Fuck off man." Joe snarled. "Ain't no way she's gonna want your ass after having me."

Joe pulled out his cell and checked the time. Not much longer now.

* * *

><p>Elena got back to the hotel room with a half hour to spare. She hid anything that would give away who she was in the trunk of her car, took a quick shower and fixed herself up. She just finished putting on a black and white lace cami over her dark jeans when she heard a knock at the door. Thank God! It'd been awhile since she had a good fuck and she'd been aching for him ever since he rubbed his hand over her earlier.<p>

Elena opened the door a mischievous grin on her full lips. Joe took one look at her and wasted no time. Two hours of waiting had kicked him into overdrive…he had to have her now. He entered the hotel room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He immediately grabbed her hips pulling their bodies flush together, his mouth claiming hers in a fiery kiss. Elena's hands ran up his chest, shoving his red leather jacket off. Joe didn't even have to ask for entry; Elena opened her mouth almost immediately desperate to feel his tongue plunging inside her mouth.

Her fingers danced along his neck before gripping and tugging his hair. His tongue swept along her lips before they met again, battling in a heated dance. She tugged his shirt needing to feel more of him. They broke apart allowing her to remove it from his body.

Her tongue ran slowly along her lips as she took in the sight of him. Those sexy tattoos on his neck, his strong shoulders, lean yet built torso. The way his abs clenched with every breath he took. She reached out running her fingers over his firm pecs. Her nails scratched at his nipples making Joe clench his teeth and hiss in pleasure. She grinned savoring the feeling of his contracting stomach muscles underneath her fingers. Joe groaned as her fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin right above his low slung jeans.

Elena leaned forward sucking on his earlobe. She was driving him crazy. His fingers wrapped around the camisole she was wearing, practically ripping it off. Joe's eyes greedily drank in the sight of her. She was beauty and danger wrapped in silky smooth skin.

He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck while his hands cupped her breasts. She groaned pushing herself into his touch. He grinned, expertly removing her bra. Then his rough hands were back to caressing and kneading her full mounds. He gave her nipples a pinch, hard enough to cause some pain. She gasped bucking her hips towards his. "Ya like it rough baby?" He purred in her ear.

Her fingers were busy sliding down the zipper of his jeans as she answered. "What do ya think?" She purred as he laved his tongue along her pulse point, before clamping down biting her. She would have a mark there in the morning. "Don't hold back on me Joe." She breathed out, pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips.

"Sure ya can handle me sweetheart?" He teased.

Elena wrapped her fingers around his impressive length giving him a firm tug. He bucked into her grasp, a moan spilling from his lips. His eyes closed as she continued to pump him. "Fuck." He ground out. She ran her thumb over his slit, before tightening her grip and running her hand back down his shaft. "Show me what ya got Joe." Elena released him lying down on the bed. She gave a teasing 'come and get me' motion.

Joe kicked his shoes off along with his jeans and boxers, leaving every inch of him exposed for Elena to take in. She smiled as her eyes settled on his erect member. He was certainly quite a sight to look at; hard, thick and huge. They should put a picture of his cock next to 'perfect dick' in the dictionary. Okay, so 'perfect dick' wasn't actually in the dictionary but they should create the damn word just so they could put that picture of him in it. "Enjoying the view sweetheart?" Joe murmured as he advanced towards her.

She sexily bit her lower lip, nodding her head. He climbed on top of Elena, resting most of his weight on his forearms. He strongly grabbed her jaw smashing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth as his talented tongue evoked pleasure throughout her body. Keeping his mouth molded to hers he made quick work of her jeans and panties.

Slipping a hand between them he pressed his thumb against her clit. She groaned giving a little buck of her hips, letting him know she needed more. He teasingly ran his fingers up and down her slit before he finally plunged a finger inside her wet opening. She moaned loudly clutching the sheets.

She gripped his shoulders tightly as he slid his long finger in and out. "Joe…" She breathed out. He gave a short chuckle before adding a second finger. He worked them faster, groaning at the way she clenched around his digits. He curled his fingers up as his tongue thrust into her mouth, making her whimper. She pulled her mouth away from his. "Joe..."

"What do ya want baby?" He breathed huskily into her ear. He alternated the pace of his fingers between fast and slow…he wanted her to beg for it.

She writhed underneath his attentions. "Joe…Joe please" She ground her hips against his hand. "Joe fuck me… I need ya to fuck me." He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his hard dick. He drove inside, filling her to the hilt and pulling a moan from both of them. He stilled inside her for a moment, letting her adjust before he started to rock his hips.

Pinning her wrists above her head, his lips and teeth attacked her neck as he pumped inside her. She pushed her hips up, meeting every one of his thrusts. Wrapping one of her legs around his waist, she dug her heel into his ass, desperate to have him deeper. He growled against her throat, picking up the pace of his thrusts until his was slamming into her. Pain mixing with pleasure. It was intoxicating.

She started clenching around him, intense pleasure building in her body. He nibbled on her ear. "Let it go baby." His voice was so deep and gravelly with arousal. That's all it took and she was falling over the edge. She moaned, crying out as she clamped down around him. Her body was shuddering and shaking, her chest heaving up and down in pants. He released her wrists. He was going to give her a moment to recover but she had other plans.

She flipped them over, a grin playing on her lips. He grabbed her hips as she started to move her body in slow circles around him. She rose up before plunging back down making Joe grunt in pleasure. Her breasts and hair moved perfectly with the rest of her body as she fell into a rhythm. She switched between slow and teasing to taking him fast and hard. Her back arched in an effort to pull him in deeper and he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and grabbed her legs, forcing them to wrap around his waist. Supporting her back with one hand the other reached between them rubbing her aching bud.

Elena moaned tossing her head back. Their hips rocked together, sweat coating their bodies, breaths coming out hard and heavy. She could feel that fire coiling in her stomach… she was so close. She started riding him faster, taking him deeper and harder. He rubbed her bundle of nerves faster, his hips surging up, thrusting vigorously into her. "Scream for me Elena." He moaned in her ear. It didn't take long a few more powerful plunges and she came apart around him. "Joe….uh…fuck…Joe!" She cried out her nails raking down his back. Her release threw him into ecstasy. His cock twitched then stiffened. Waves of pleasure shot through his spine, wracking his body. He released with a deep groan that rumbled from his chest.

She could barely catch her breath as she held onto him. He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her damp hair. They stayed like that as the minutes passed, their heartbeats slowly returning to normal Joe still inside her. Elena eventually moved again, rocking against him. As if he read her mind Joe murmured in her ear. "I ain't finished with ya yet baby."

**Something tells me Joe and Elena are going to have a lot of smut scenes. Love to my amazing faithfuls. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love to my incredible faithfuls…I could not ask for a better group than you guys. This is for all of you...especially my fellow Joey fiends. Enjoy XD**

Elena woke with a soft groan. Her head was resting on a strong chest and she felt a dull ache between her thighs. She smiled as the events of last night came rushing back to her. Joe was an animal. Once hadn't been enough for him… far from it.

_With her legs wrapped around his waist he moved them from the bed and slammed her against the nearest wall; all without removing himself from her sex. He slammed her into that wall over and over again with his powerful hips until the man in the next room starting banging on the walls telling them to 'fuckin' knock it off'. Without breaking his rhythm Joe retorted with 'shut the fuck up or I'll cut your balls off'. Joe's tone was dangerous and the man smartly heeded Joe's warning. Joe pulsed in her until they both released with shuddering bodies and loud drawn out groans._

_After that it was on top of the cheap table the hotel room offered. Joe was unleashing the beast, pounding into Elena with everything he had. Needless to say the table couldn't withstand the onslaught. As their climaxes washed over them, the table broke sending the panting lovers to the floor with it. Somehow they moved from the floor amidst a pile of broken wood into the shower. Joe took her with long deep strokes as the water rained down over them, bringing them both to an earth shattering release. Eventually they ended tangled up together in bed, finally spent for the night._

Elena ran her fingers over the angry red marks she'd left on his chest. Some were a crescent shape from her nails, others were bite marks. He left bite marks of his own on her neck and bruises on her hips from gripping her so tightly. They were walking canvases of last night's tryst, proudly showing the world the mind blowing experience they'd had.

He stirred under her touch, his arm wrapping around to pull her closer. Joe eventually had her lying completely on top of him. They were grinning at each other, her fingers running through his hair, his dancing along her back.

She brushed her lips against his, kissing him slowly for the first time. He didn't seem to mind the change of pace. He just cradled the back of her head sliding his fingers through her hair. Their tongues met in a slow dance not the heated battle they had last night. Without a word he shifted positions, until he was lying on top of her, covering her body with his. Slipping a hand down he groaned feeling how aroused he'd already gotten her.

"You're insatiable." She moaned, feeling him press his hard length inside her slick opening.

He brought his lips to her ear, intertwining their fingers as he filled her completely. "You complain'?" His husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

She pushed back against him matching his thrusts. "Never." He kept his strokes deep and hard, expertly hitting every sensitive spot inside her. They couldn't get enough of each other but they didn't quite have the energy to go at it like they did last night. This was an incredible alternative.

Turning her head she met his lips in a searing kiss. Joe flexed his ass, plunging further into her. Her silken walls gripped him tightly, his name spilling from her lips in breathless whispers. It wasn't long until they were falling into an all consuming orgasm. She writhed underneath him, whimpering and crying out. Joe's thrusts became shorter, faster. He stiffened, grunting and releasing inside her with a force that shook his whole body.

He removed himself from her heat but kept his body on top of hers. They were both panting, heart beats racing as their bodies continued to tingle and ache. Joe eventually rolled off her and pulled her body back on top of his. Holding her close Joe skimmed his fingers along her back, tracing the dark black ink he noticed in the midst of tangled bodies and moans last night.

"Did I tell ya how sexy these are?" Joe murmured tracing the tattoo along the small of her back.

"I remember somethin' along those lines." Elena grinned. She was pretty sure there had been a 'holy shit' mixed in with 'those are sexy tats'.

"What do they mean?" His fingers glided over her ass making her shiver.

Her back was quite the canvas. From the nape of her neck to the middle of her shoulder blades was an image of birds flying over the horizon. Below that she had a large cross with a skull in the middle which stopped just above the small of her back. There was a star on each of her shoulder blades with skulls in the middle, flanked by Russian tribal markings that started underneath the stars and ran along the sides of her back over the swell of her ass. To the Russians they all meant something, they were signs of her high status, of what she'd accomplished, but to most they were just art.

"They're a…" Elena was about to come up with a good lie for their true meaning when her phone started ringing. She cursed under her breath: It better be important. Reaching over she grabbed her phone off the night stand.

"The fuck ya want?" Elena answered harshly.

"We're all done here." Came a gruff voice on the other end. The men had spent all night following her orders, they were actually done earlier than she expected. Maybe they weren't entirely useless.

"Be there soon." Elena replied. With that she hung up, flipping the phone closed.

Elena threw the sheet off her frame, moving to get out of bed but Joe wrapped his arms around her tugging her back onto the mattress with him. "Joe…" Elena groaned as he started lavishing her neck with kisses. "Stay with me…" He purred, his rough hands firmly cupping her breasts. It would be so easy to give into him, spend the entire day repeating last night…over and over again, but she hadn't gotten where she was by giving in.

"I can't Joe." Elena managed to fight off her desire long enough to remove his hands from her breasts.

"But…" Joe started.

Elena shook her head standing up. "I can't Joe…not now anyway." She grinned, sauntering across the room to grab a pair of jeans and black tank top.

She looked over her shoulder as she pulled the jeans up her legs; Joe was smirking. "You're not the only one whose insatiable Joe." Elena added throwing the tank top on.

"Damn baby." His intense gaze was glued on her as she got dressed. "Careful sweetheart you're gonna get me going again." Oh god he was purring again.

Elena chuckled. "I got a feelin' you're always goin' Joe."

"Ya just can't turn all this off." Joe's deep voice rumbled as he motioned to himself.

"I don't doubt it. But you're gonna have to take care of that one by yourself Joe." She motioned to his erection that was making an impressive tent with the sheets draped over his lap.

Joe pouted, it was the sexiest damn pout she'd ever seen. "But the next one…" She teased leaning over to give him a quick final kiss. He wasn't having any of that quick shit. He grabbed her, making her straddle him as he plunged his warm tongue into her mouth. Elena moaned, firmly tugging at his hair, her hips automatically grinding against his. Joe ran his hands underneath her top, his fingers tweaking her nipples. "Joe…" Elena whimpered, pulling her mouth away from his. Joe just moved to her earlobe, sucking the soft flesh between his teeth. "Joe." It came out firmer this time but he still didn't stop. "JOE." Elena gave him a gentle shove breaking their heated contact.

Joe was grinning at her sheepishly. "Couldn't resist babe." Elena laughed. "You're irresistible Joe…but I really gotta go." Joe relinquished his grip on her hips and she removed herself from his lap.

As she grabbed the door handle she turned to look at him once more. The sheet was still draped precariously on his lap, his hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their recent encounter. She managed to tear her gaze away before she jumped him again, instead turning the door handle. "See ya later handsome."

* * *

><p>The heavy metal door squeaked giving way to the force of Elena's push. Stepping inside she was met with a pungent odor accompanied by a blast of cool air. She still needed to find a more suitable place to run things from. But for now this abandoned night club would do. It was on Baker street, out of the way from the highly trafficked areas of Southie. It was quite large in size, housing two levels. A bar was located on the bottom level with the stairs positioned right by it. Old stools still resided in front of the bar. There had been quite a few small wooden tables scattered throughout over the floor as well but Elena had removed them first thing, opting instead for four large long wooden tables, three of which were upstairs. The floor plan was very open on both levels, always a must.<p>

Men's voices reached her ears the moment the door gave way to the dimly lit area inside. "Oh children... I'm home!" Elena called out, smirking as the voices immediately stopped. She climbed the stairs quickly as she could with her legs being sore and was greeted with the sight of all the guns laid out on the tables, ready for her inspection.

"Not bad boys." She folded her arms over her chest, squaring her shoulders, assuming her leader stance. "I assume I won't find any mistakes." Her voice lowered at the end, making the hidden threat clear.

One of the men to her left shook his head. "Of course not ma'am."

Elena nodded. "Just what I like to hear." She knew every man in the room had stolen a glance at the marks Joe left on her by now, but at least they weren't dumb enough to run their mouths about it.

She pointed to a lanky yet strong man with spiked black hair. "While I'm making sure none of you fucked up, you're going to call the buyers."

"Sure thing." He quickly replied. Elena scoffed, they were so whipped. She walked over to the lone desk, putting a key in the top drawer and yanking it open. Returning to her original position in front of all the men she now held the contact papers in hand. "This is the list. It's very simple. Call the number, when they answer you say Svatkowski…order. They will say yes or no. If it's a yes ask for details, write down everything they tell you. Call the ones with the stars first, they are always the priority." The man appeared to be slightly overwhelmed but he nodded. "Ya got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Carefully stepping forward he took the contact list from her hand.

"Good boy." She sent him off to the desk with the phone to start calling. Elena made her way to the table at the far end of the room; grabbing a cloth first to avoid leaving fingerprints, she picked up each gun, looking them over in great detail. All the men in the room were tense, watching her. They were afraid she would find a mistake, that she would lash out and they would receive a fate worse than the man she shot last night.

Every now and then Elena would nod her head, showing approval at what she'd inspected so far. She was halfway through the second table when the voice of the man calling the buyers caught her attention.

"I…I don't." He stammered. Whoever was on the other end just kept talking. "I don't know…"

"I don't… I don't speak…" He looked at Elena, as if he was trying to figure out what she was. Elena huffed quickly marching over to him; the fool didn't even know what nationality she was. Snatching the phone from his grasp she motioned for a few of the other men to grab him. They didn't hesitate, wanting to keep in her good graces. "Get rid of him." Elena ordered. Incompetence of any kind wasn't tolerated. Last night she'd gone easy by just shooting the man in the shoulder but these men needed to learn they weren't working for just anyone. They were working for one of the largest and most vicious active crime families. Mistakes weren't allowed…**ever.**

He was pleading as the men hulled him away but Elena ignored him, focusing her attentions to the buyer on the other end. "Ivan." She greeted. He was the only one who always spoke Russian despite knowing English.

"Yelena." He seemed pleased to hear her voice. "YA slyshal, brat tvoĭ postavit vas vo glavenovoĭ territorii." _I heard your brother put you in charge of the new territory._

"Mozhete il vy nazvat' kogo-libo yeshche luchshe dlya etoi raboty?" _Can you think of anyone else better for the job? _Elena swiveled the chair out and sat down, propping her feet on the desk.

"Konechno, net dorogoĭ moĭ , no ya nikogda ne dumal, chto on poshlet vas izstrany." _Of course not, but I didn't think he would send you out of the country. _Elena shrugged, despite his inability to see her do so.

"U nas yest' ochen' vazhnye pokupateli v etoi chastimira, on nuzhen byl chelovek, kotoryĭ by ne yebet veshchi"_ We have very important buyers in this part of the world, he needed someone who wouldn't fuck things up._ Ivan was quite the talker. He was based in Russia and Elena spent plenty of time with him growing up. He actually fancied himself her uncle. But now he was living in Boston, just outside of Southie. She knew he would want a face to face meeting very soon.

"YA nadyeyus', chto ya odin iz teh vazhnyh pokupatelyeĭ." _I trust I'm one of those important buyers. _Elena grinned.

"Nu Ivan, kto yeshche by ya govoril?" _Come now Ivan, who else would I be talking about?_

"Vy mne l'stite Yelena. YA nadyeyus', vy pridete ko mne lichno ochen' skoro." _You flatter me Elena. I hope you will come see me in person very soon__. _There it was just like she predicted.

"YA budu , ya obeshchayu. Bylo by horosho, chtoby pogovorit' s kem-to iz domashnih." _I will, I promise. It will be good to speak with someone from home_. Ivan started chuckling.

"Etot idiot ya govoril. Tvoĭ brat vzyal yego ?" _That idiot I talked to. Your brother hired him? _Elena huffed.

"Nam nuzhno bylo vyiti zdes' bystro iz-za povyshennyh trebovaniĭ . U nego ne bylo vremeni chtoby pravil'no ekrane ih vseh." _We needed to move out here fast due to increased demands. He didn't have time to properly screen them all._

Ivan grunted. "Nadyeyus'. vy v reshenii problemy." _I trust you are fixing the problem._

"Kak vy dumaete, Ivan?" _What do you think Ivan?_

"YA dumayu, chto vash brat prinyal pravil'noe reshenie stavyat vas v zaryada." _I think your brother made the right decision putting you in charge. _

Elena smirked. "Teper' vy prosto tselovat' moyu zadnitsu" _Now you're just kissing my ass._

"YA by nikogda , u menya slishkom mnogo uvazheniya k Vam Yelena."_ I would never, I have far too much respect for you Elena._

Elena scoffed. "Vy by luchshe. Chto ya mogu poluchit dlya vas Ivan? YA predpolagayu, choto Vy hotite razmestit'krupnyi zakaz. _You better. What can I get for you Ivan? I'm assuming you want to place a large order._

"Onto biznes uzhe?" _Onto business already?_

"Nyeobhodimost' poiska bolyee effektivnyh muzhchin derzhit menyaochen' zanyatoi devochkoi. YA uvizhu vas v cheloveka, to my mozhem govorit' svobodno."_ The need to find better men is keeping me a very busy girl. I will see you in person soon then we can talk freely._

Satisfied with that answer Ivan moved on. "30 beretty , 20 Uzi SMGS , 20 Mikro Uzi SMGS , 20 Magnum BOS , 5 Mautyeĭn Eagle Vintovki i 5 snaĭperov , dva iz nih dolzhny byt' VSK-94 snaĭperskih vintovok, a ostal'nye tri dolzhny byt' VKS/ VSSK Vychlop vyhlopnyh krupnogo kalibra zamolchat' snaiperskie vintovki. Mozhete li vy mne vse, chto Yelena ?" _30 Berettas, 20 Uzi SMGs, 20 Micro Uzi SMGs, 20 Magnum BFRs, 5 Moutain Eagle Rifles and 5 snipers, two of them need to be VSK-94 sniper rifles and the other three need to be VKS / VSSK Vychlop Exhaust large caliber silenced sniper rifles. Can you get me all that Elena?_

"U menya yest' vse iz nih." _I have all of them. _

"YA znal, chto mogu rasschityvat' na vas." _I knew I could count on you._

"Vsegda, no etoder'mo nagruzki orudii. Vy nachinaetechertovski voĭny?" _Always, but that's a shit load of guns. Are you starting a fucking war?_

"YA rasshirenii Yelena." _I'm expanding Elena._

Elena scoffed. "Eto odna iz adarasshireniya. Te bednye ublyudki ne budet znat', chto ih porazilo." _That's one hell of an expansion. Those poor bastards aren't going to know what hit them._

"Oni nikogda ne delayut Yelena. Oni nikogda ne delayut." _They never do Elena, they never do._

"Daĭte mnyeadres YA budu upakovat' ih i dostavit' ih lichno zavtra. _Give me the address. I will deliver them personally tomorrow afternoon._ He rattled off the address to her, and she wrote it below the details of the guns he wanted.

"Eto byloudovol'stvie Ivan. YA uvizhu vas zavtra." _It's been a pleasure Ivan, I will see you tomorrow. _She ended the call, glancing expectantly at the men around her.

"We took care of him." Elena nodded. She motioned to the short husky man with brown hair standing in front. He obediently walked to her. She handed him a slip of paper with Ivan's order. "Put every gun on this list into the black duffle bags."

"Yes ma'am." He hesitated and Elena raised her eyebrow in question. "What about the other orders?"

"Are you seriously questioning me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not ma'am. I just… I was just wondering."

"There are some orders that always come first. That's all you need to know." He nodded before heading off with a group to get the guns ready for delivery. Elena sighed time to inspect the rest of the guns.

* * *

><p>Joe dug around his pockets for the apartment key. His movements weren't steady, he had trouble climbing the stairs and actually walking in general. But it was so worth it. Finally he felt the rough metal touch the pads of his fingers. He was about to pull them it out of his pocket when the apartment door opened and a woman stumbled out. Billy didn't even give this one time to fix her top or her hair, she looked like the walking trash she was. Joe shot her a condescending sneer, she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut, just took off down the hall.<p>

When Joe entered the apartment Billy was lounging on the couch, fresh cigarette burning between his lips. He hadn't even bothered to put on a shirt, clad only in jeans that slung low around his hips. Billy's head rose up, smirking at the sight of his younger brother. "Ya look like you've been rode hard." Billy quipped.

Joe grinned, shrugging his jacket off. "You have no idea. Girl is somethin' else." Joe flopped down on the old black recliner. "Shit ya can barely walk little brother."

Joe rubbed his hands over his aching thighs. "Ya wouldn't be able to walk either after that."

Billy chuckled, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "Ya gonna hold out on me or ya gonna tell me how good ya did her?"

"Man…" Joe started but paused as detailed images flooded his mind. "It was like being caught up in a fuckin' hurricane." Billy smirked; he had more than his fair share of those. "Wrecked the fuckin' hotel room, broke the damn table and everything." Billy stood, going to clap his brother proudly on the shoulder. "Can she even move?"

Joe shook his head. "Not any better than me."

"Damn Joey didn't know ya had it in ya." Billy teased.

"Shut the fuck up man." Joe growled, playfully shoving his brother away.

"Ya gonna see her again?" Joe pulled a cigarette from his pack, eager to feel the calming smoke flow through him.

"Soon as I can fuckin' move man…Gonna give her the full Darley package again." Billy laughed again, reaching over to ruffle his brother's hair. Truthfully Billy was impressed with his brother. Getting women was easy for the Darleys always had been. But getting caught up in one of those fucking hurricanes and being able to hold on..that was a talent all on its own.

"I'd start sleeping Joe, ya got a shift tonight." Joe grumbled.

"But Billy…" Billy shook his head.

"Ya little spitfire will hafta wait Joe. Ya got a job to do." Joe grumbled again but nodded. Billy had already given Joe plenty of privileges this week. Joe had to get back in the game, he wanted to, he wanted to make Billy proud.

"Alright man. I'll be ready." Joe sighed leaning his head back. Billy smiled, genuinely smiled. "I know ya will."

**~LONG LIVE THE DARLEYS~**

**Oh man…I feel a roll coming on with this one. Seriously the other day I had to write down all the ideas that were swarming at me regarding this story. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for my amazing faithfuls: Hoppnhorn, Darley's Little Devil, MrsMercer and Darkcloud. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Loud rock music echoed throughout the colorfully illuminated room sending vibrations through Joe and Baggy. Their shift ended a half hour ago and the two men took a detour to the new Burlesque club that just opened. Baggy originally wanted the usual strip club but they finally agreed to give this a try. It was supposed to be a classier version of a strip show so why not? The Darley gang would have to make their mark here eventually anyway, like with all new businesses. Not surprisingly when they arrived most of the men cleared out giving the respected duo full reign of the place.<p>

Baggy nudged Joe in the side. "Well?" Their shift had been busy taking away opportunities for Joe to tell Baggy about his night with Elena. A devious smirk formed on Joe's lips.

"Don't think ya could handle the details Bag." Joe teased.

"Shut the fuck up man. I've been waitin' ta hear the dirty details since ya left for the hotel." Joe merely flashed him a grin. Adrienne subtly rolled her eyes. Baggy had ended her shift early by picking her up and settling her on his lap.

"SPILL ALREADY!" Baggy demanded, sending Joe into fits of laughter and making Adrienne jump. He curved his arm around her waist, nipping and suckling the soft flesh of her neck. "Relax baby." He cooed. Having a girl perched on his lap wasn't normal burlesque show behavior, he gathered that from the disapproving looks, but being a member of the Darley Gang gave him the power to break those rules.

"Calm down man, you're gonna give yourself a fuckin' stroke." Joe quipped. Baggy's eyes narrowed in a heated glare. Baggy was four years older than him and Joe loved giving him shit about 'being an old man'.

"Come on Joe, ya should be bragging about that shit, not holdin' out on me." Joe's dark hues were gleaming.

"Ya saw the way I've been walking today. That should tell ya plenty." Adrienne might have complained about their topic of conversation if it weren't for Baggy's strong hands massaging her bare thighs. For once she was glad the waitress outfit left most of her legs bare and showed off her ample cleavage.

"It tells me she's a great fuck, it doesn't tell me shit about what ya did ta her." Baggy grinned triumphantly as Joe grumbled.

Joe pursed his lips hissing out smoke. "Pissed off all the neighbors we were so damn loud, barely recognize the hotel room after we were done." Hearing Joe one of the showgirls looked over her shoulder winking at him. Then she proceeded to keep her eyes locked on him throughout the next dance. Joe returned her attention by giving her the smoldering Darley smile. "Joe!" Baggy slammed his fist on the table. Adrienne was expecting it this time. She just leaned happily against him letting his capable hands continue to wander.

Joe chuckled shaking his head. "Fucked her so hard I broke the damn table she was on."

"Sounds like what I'm gonna do ta ya tonight baby." Baggy growled into Adrianne's ear. He hummed in appreciation as she shivered against him. Keeping Adrienne balanced on one knee Baggy leaned over to pull Joe into a one armed hug, ruffling his hair.

"Goddamn Joey, guess ya really are an animal." He praised.

A hearty laugh escaped Joe. Cops had been saying that about him for awhile but it only mattered if his brother or a member of the gang said it. Cops opinions didn't mean shit. "I've been trying ta tell ya that Bag. Ain't my fault ya don't fuckin' listen."

Baggy chuckled, inhaling a lungful of smoke. "Never underestimate a Darley man."

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>

A single black boot heel came into view, clicking on the cracked cement, followed by the second as Elena slowly emerged from her 1969 Black Chevy Camaro. Grabbing one duffle bag from the back she motioned for the guy she brought to take care of the other two. "Nice fuckin' choice Ivan." Elena muttered under her breath. His place of business, at least the one he wanted to meet her at, was a fully active strip club. The old codger always loved his girls.

Now Elena knew why he'd told her to come through the back, so she wouldn't have to look at all those skanks shaking their ass for men that were three sheets to the wind. Smart showing her that courtesy, she would have shown up to the meeting pissed off if she'd been subjected to that disgusting sight beforehand. Snapping her fingers she beckoned for the lacky to follow.

Elena nodded to the body guards she passed in the alley but the beef stick guarding the back entrance wasn't going to simply let her pass like the others had. "Yelena , vot k Ivan." _Elena, here to see Ivan._ She announced. He didn't seem convinced. "Yelena Svatkowski, poluchit'ebet s moego puti!" _Elena Svatkowski, get the fuck out of my way! _With a grin he stepped aside, even opening the door for her. Russians, especially the hired muscle responded much better to harshness and vulgarity over a simple introduction.

The hallway was dimly lit, music from the club blared through the walls practically shaking the floor beneath her feet. Following her gut she easily found his office, second door on the right, towards the end of the hall. With a simple flick of her wrist the door opened, letting out the light from his office and the pungent scent of cigar smoke. "Yelena" Ivan greeted, motioning her in with his hand. Stepping inside Elena signaled for her man to place all the bags in the corner. He did so then stood waiting. "Leave us." She commanded.

He obeyed closing the door behind him, leaving Elena and Ivan alone for the first time in over a year. "Ivan." She returned the simple greeting. Sitting down in the black leather chair she took the cigar he offered her. They weren't her favorite but refusal was considered extremely rude.

"Bozhe moĭ Yelena, vy yeshche bolyee potryasayushchim , chem ya pomnyu."_ My god_ _Elena, you're even more stunning than I remember. _Elena smiled showing her appreciation.

"Vy smotrite i Ivan… YA vizhu vy rabotaete vpribyl'nyi biznes." _You're looking well Ivan… I see you're running a lucrative business. _Ivan snorted puffing out rings of smoke.

"Kazhdyi velikii nelegal'nyi biznes imyeet horoshie delovye kryshku. Vy znaete, chto Yelena."_ Every great illegal business has good cover business. You know that Elena. _Elena sighed. Wrapping her lips around the cigar Elena sucked in a deep breath and a lungful of smoke with it.

"Da. Nostrip-kluba Ivan? Vy ne mozhete skazat' mne, chto yest' ne lichnoe udovletvorenie v svyazi s nyeĭ." _Yes. But a strip club Ivan? You can't tell me there isn't personal satisfaction with it. _Ivan grinned, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Vy ne odobryayut." _You don't approve. _

"Vy znaete, ya nikogda ne bylbol'shim poklonnikom striptiz-kluby. Chestno govorya, to, chtochertov smysl?" _You know I've never been a big fan of strip clubs. Honestly, what's the fucking point? _

"Yeslichelovek bylzhenshchinoĭ, kak vy prishli domoĭ , chtoby tam ne budet, no bol'shinstvo muzhchin ne tak povezlo." _If a man had a woman like you to come home to there wouldn't be, but most men aren't that fortunate._

Ivan flashed Elena a full smile while she smirked. "Ostanovit' tselovat' moyu zadnitsu Ivan." _Stop kissing my ass Ivan._

Ivan's face grew serious. He hesitated before eventually letting the question fall from his lips. "Imenno iz-za vashego brata ne tak li?" _It's because of your brother isn't it?_

"Ne pizdite, chto moĭ brat Ivan." _Don't fucking talk about my brother Ivan. _Elena snapped. Bringing up her brother led down a dangerous path.

Ivan silently apologized. Despite Elena's young age she held superiority over him. Ivan had to listen to whatever orders she saw fit to give. She'd earned that, he'd never seen anyone climb the ranks as fast as her.

"Vsyeoruzhie vy zakazali zdes'. YA ozhidayu, oplatu v polnom ob"eme pered werh." _All the guns you ordered are here. I expect payment in full up front. _Their friendly conversation had taken a quick turn.

Ivan merely nodded, the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off more. Pressing a switch under his desk he opened a secret compartment where he stored all his money. Elena could hear the rustle of paper as he counted out the correct amount.

Zdes'. _Here. _Ivan handed her a thick wad of cash which she stashed inside a simple black bag.

"YA beru vse eto 10,000 yestʹ. Vy dyeistvitel'no bylizdorovennye porya." _I take it all 10,000 is there. You did have a hefty order. _

"Yee vse tam Yelenu. Ya obeshchayu." _Its all there Elena. I promise. _Elena scoffed. He was a longtime friend, she could rely on him despite his verbal fuck up. But this was strictly a business meeting now, favoritism was not shown.

"Eto luchshe ." _It better be. _She added coolly.

"Tam-to vy dolzhny znat', Yelena." _There's something you should know Elena. _She'd been about to get up and take her leave but that stopped her. She resumed her seated position her hues set in a questioning glare.

"Chto eto takoe?" _What is that? _She demanded.

"Ital'yantsy nedavno priehal v gorod, oni byli skupat'mnogo svoistv." _The Italians recently came to town, they have been buying up a lot of properties. _Elena clenched her jaw.

"Takie, kak ?" _Such as? _

"Malyĭ biznes i zabroshennyh zdaniyah . Pochti u togo, chto oni kupili v Southie ,drugaya polovina na etoĭ storone." _Small businesses and abandoned buildings; almost half of what they bought is in Southie, the other half is on this side. _

Smart bastards. They would buy the business in Southie under fake names, run their illegal business from there since it was the crime hub of Boston. The properties they bought outside of Southie would be under their real names and would house legitimate businesses. If the Boston cops ever got off their donut loving asses, or if the FEDS got involved for some reason the illegal businesses couldn't be traced back to the Italian families, only the legal ones. A few of their shops get raided tripping the metaphorical alarm and Italians are able to slowly sell their legit businesses, pack up and leave town without raising suspicion.

"Vot pochemu vy pokupaete vse eti orudiya. Eto ne dlyarasshireniya, a dlyanapadeniya ilioboronitel'nuyu strategiyu v zavisimosti ot togo chto nastupit ran'she." _That's why you're buying all these guns. It's not for an expansion, its for an assault or a defensive strategy whichever comes first. _

Ivan nodded, he'd lost his good natured air too. His face was tenser than Elena's. Of course he was worried and she wasn't. "Irlandtsy, russkie iital'yantsy vse budet v Yuzhnom Bostone , vseh dyeistvuyushchih predpriyatii i borot'sya za svoyu territoriyu." _The Irish, the Russians and the Italians are all going to be in South Boston, all operating businesses and fighting for their territory._

Elena smirked. Things were going to get very interesting very fast.

"Ty naslazhdalsya etim ya vizhu." _You're enjoying this I see. _Ivan commented.

Elena shrugged, still smirking. Truthfully she thrived on this shit. Her actions with a similar situation back home had earned her a lot of praise. "Neslova ob etom moego brata. YA budu obrashchat'sya so vsem zdes'. Vy ponimaete?" _Not a word of this to my brother. I'll handle everything here. You understand?_

"Konechno, Yelena. Dayu vam slovo." _Of course Elena. You have my word._ Once Ivan said 'you have my word' Elena knew that she could trust him without a doubt.

She stood slinging the black bag over her shoulder. "YA ozhidayu , chto Vy budete derzhat' menya v kurse Ivan. My dolzhny otrezat' golovu eta veshch', prezhde chem on stanovit-sya slishkom bol'shim, chtoby ubit'." _I expect that you will keep me updated Ivan. We have to cut the head off this thing before it grows too big to kill. _

Ivan nodded. Elena stopped, turning her head to throw Ivan a devious smile. Three powerful families in one town, Boston would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Elena quickly climbed the stairs to her hotel room. She hadn't seen Joe since yesterday morning giving her body time to fully recover from his incredible onslaught. Acting on a hunch she didn't bother with the room key, just turned the knob. Sure enough the door swung open. She quickly searched herself but found that she'd left the gun in her car. "Fuck." Elena muttered under her breath.<p>

She slowly crept into the dark room, the moonlight was making a small appearance casting dancing shadows on the walls. Within a few seconds she was forcefully thrown against the door by a pair of brawny arms. Elena was about to act on instinct and slam her head against his but he pressed his lips heatedly to hers. Recognizing the kiss she stopped struggling against him instead wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Joe…" She breathed out when their mouths separated.

"Who else would I be baby?" He purred grinding his hips against hers. His warm hands slid across her tone stomach already working her shirt off.

"How did ya…?" He silenced her by sucking the skin above her pulse point in between his teeth, drawing a whine from her.

"This ain't exactly the fuckin' Ritz, lock wasn't that hard ta pick baby." Elena laughed, her lips curling into a smile.

"Joe ya are somethin' else." She tugged on the black t-shirt he was wearing, quickly stripping it from his firm body.

"Am I impressing ya sweetheart?" He purred, loosening her jeans so he could dip his hand inside.

Elena whimpered, pushing into his touch as his fingers ghosted over her arousal.

"Shut up and make me scream Joe." He smirked, more than happy to comply with her demands. Just over a day apart had made them desperate to the point where all they could think about was ravishing each other.

Settling on his knees, he tore her boots off throwing them across the room. Her jeans and panties followed, leaving her exposed to whatever attentions Joe wanted to deliver.

Grabbing one of her legs Joe draped it over his shoulder. He looked up at Elena with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. She knew what was coming but that didn't change the powerful jolt her body experienced when Joe ran his tongue over the full length of her slit. Elena gasped, her legs instantly buckling but his strong arms held her firmly. "Ya asked for it baby" He purred. Even his purring made her weak in the knees.

Elena reached down lacing her fingers through his hair. Wrapping his lips around her clit he began to suck, humming every few seconds to rack her body with pleasure. He easily slid two long fingers inside her already wet opening, burying them to the knuckle. Gripping his hair tightly she threw her head back against the door. "Joe…" She ground out.

He sped up the pace of his fingers, curling them upward. It didn't take long for his actions to make her hips buck wildly, her breaths turning into ragged pants. Removing his fingers he replaced them with his tongue, slipping the warm muscle into her aching heat. "Joe…oh god…Joe…" He began rolling her clit in between his fingers, alternating with rough tugs and gentle circles. He was expertly sending her body into fits of ecstasy.

"Come on Elena… cum for me sweetheart…" He cooed, plunging his fingers back inside, stroking her hard. Giving into his deep voice and talented fingers, Elena did just that. "JOE!" She cried out, intense, toe curling pleasure soaring through every inch of her body.

Watching her come undone like that because of him made Joe so hard that his jeans could barely contain his erection. When Elena could feel her legs again, she dropped to her knees by him. Capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss, with tongues exploring and teeth scrapping, Elena carefully undid the zipper on his jeans and slide them down his legs. She only got them past his knees, along with his boxers, before their desire completely took over.

He gripped her hips bringing Elena to straddle him. Lining his cock up Elena swiftly brought herself down, taking every hard velvety inch, pulling a long moan from both of them. Elena quickly found a steady rhythm, placing her hands on his firm chest for added support. He cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading the flesh and pinching her taunt nipples. Each time Elena rose up, Joe gave a vigorous buck of his hips, sending his length into her faster and harder.

Gripping both her knees, Joe successfully flipped them over. Elena wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her body writhing underneath his as he slammed into her with newfound force. Bringing her arms up underneath his, Elena grabbed his back, her nails threatening to leave new marks.

"Holy shit!" She shouted, the tingles of her impending orgasm ricocheting through her.

"My name baby…scream my name." Joe demanded, flexing his ass to put more power behind his thrusts. She started clawing at his back, her body thrashing as the heat that had coiled in her stomach burst. "Joe… ah fuck…JOE!" She screamed clamping down on him with the intensity of her release. Joe kept rocking into her as the pleasure that built in his hips exploded. Joining her in bliss he came with an animalistic growl.

Elena wrapped her arms Joe holding him tight while his face was buried in the crock of her neck. Their bodies were covered with glistening sweat, their hearts still racing. "Ya should break in more often." She mused. Joe laughed, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. His laughter was music to Elena's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>~LONG LIVE THE DARLEYS~<strong>

**Looking forward to reviews and hearing what you guys think. Thank you for all the incredible support so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'm sorry the delay in updating. I've gotten caught up in editing old chapters of my other stories. But I'm back with big plans for Elena and Joe. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p>The grating sound of metal scraping and machinery grinding reached Elena's ears. Heat from the auto shop engulfed her making droplets of sweat form on her body. The smell of gasoline and hot metal could be considered comforting but there was another smell, more like a stench that made her crinkle her nose. The moment she stepped into the office she found the source, a pudgy man with his back to her.<p>

"A pig that lives in his own filth." She muttered under her breath. He hadn't heard her speak or even walk in, his attention still on the wall in the far corner of the room. She shifted, standing with her feet shoulder width apart and her arms crossed over her chest. Elena loudly cleared her throat finally drawing his attention towards her.

"Well well look what we got here. Ya lost princess?" He grumbled while placing the gun he'd been cleaning on the desk.

Elena scoffed, transferring the weight onto her other leg. "I'm not in the habit of getting lost. You Bones?"

His eyes narrowed beneath his thick rimmed glasses. "If those half-wit sons of mine knocked ya up it ain't my fuckin' problem." 'Charming.' She thought.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration Elena let out a huff. "Is it true that you're the man to see about a gun?"

Bones laughed, like he hadn't quite figured out if Elena was for real or not. "And what would a pretty little thing like ya want a gun for?" He was grinning now, his beady eyes looking her up and down. He was already making her stomach churn but what better way to assess the competition than to fake a deal with them?

"Got a few half-wits I need ta take care of." A sadistic smile crept onto his lips. So the bastard liked his own terminology being used.

"Ya should leave that shit ta the big boys darlin'. Find some dumb prick ta do it for ya." She averted her gaze from him to the assortment of pieces and ammo that were on his desk. She just needed a break from looking at his face.

Elena scoffed. "I ain't trusting this to some dumb prick who can't find his own balls." She brought her eyes up to look at Bones once more. "Ya want something done right do it yourself." Bones merely stared at her while he wiped down the barrel of a pistol. She saw a flash of amusement glimmer in his eyes but it was gone just as quick as it came, then he was silent again.

"This ain't hard, it's a business deal. You give me the guns I give you cash, the reason shouldn't matter." To further prove her point Elena pulled out a thick wad of cash from her back pocket.

Thats when Bones's eyes lit up. "Ya should have said ya had that kind of cash darlin''."

"Apparently." She took a small stack out of the wad and placed it on his desk. "Now what can ya do for me?"

* * *

><p>Well that had certainly been an informative meeting. The minute Elena started waving money around Bones perked right up, she wouldn't say he started treating her like his best friend but his attitude towards her almost did a 180. He'd still been hesitant with bringing out the magnum pistol she wanted but after putting another chunk of cash on his desk Bones happily parted with the little beauty. From that brief transaction Elena had learned quite a lot about Bones and the way he operated. For starters he housed his illegal business in the same shop as his legit business. A solid cover with the true going ons right behind a thin veil. The men working in the body shop doubled as gang members. Their eyes were too hard for them to simply be auto mechanics.<p>

Onto Bones himself. The man thrived on being intimidating and throwing his weight around. He was a grade A prick and as such reminded her of her own father. Of course that similarity also gave Elena an edge in dealing with him, she knew how to work him since she learned to work her father when she was eleven years old. Bones was definitely a king in this part of town. But a king who never left his throne was a king waiting to be overtaken. And judging by the hefty size of Bones and his overall appearance he didn't get out much or get his hands dirty; he'd left that part of his life behind. With that being the case it wouldn't be long until someone tried to dethrone him.

Money was his first priority without a doubt. Either the years had made him exceedingly greedy or he was that way from the start. Elena got the feeling that Bones didn't put loyal customers first like she'd done with Ivan. It was simply whoever was paying the most that garnered his attention. This afternoon it had been Elena, tomorrow it would be someone else. That was a dangerous game to play, loyal customers did not like being put aside, it made them feel betrayed. And people who feel betrayed are happy to turn and stab the knife in someone else's back.

Elena slid her fingers along the smooth metal, the cool steel making the pads of her fingers tingle. Her legs were propped on the wooden table as her eyes took in all the details of the pieces she'd purchased today. Bones had gotten rid of the serial numbers as well but Elena's trained eyes picked up on subtle indications of their existence. Bones wasn't quite as thorough as her but it shouldn't be an issue, cops would never see details like that. One competition scoped out, one more to go. The second would be the hardest, bordering on impossible.

* * *

><p>By the time Elena finally trudged into the dingy hotel room she was drained. Between Joe and the business having a mere moment alone to breathe was becoming as hard to find as a damn needle in the haystack. With a loud exhale she propped her back up against the cheap door. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the disarray that had accumulated since her arrival. Empty bottles of vodka and beer littered the surfaces of the simple room and cigarette butts were strewn throughout the place. Half of those were from Joe and for that reason alone Elena couldn't bring herself to care about the mess. Just a quick shower and she would be rolling around in the crisp white sheets that at the moment, looked like a small piece of heaven.<p>

Elena let out a long exhale as she fluffed her white pillow up. Despite being worn out she was having trouble falling asleep. This had been the first night all week that Joe hadn't come over. Maybe it was that extra wearing out from Joe and his powerful hips that put her over the edge and let her drift off with ease.

She grumbled, turning over on her other side. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to will sleep to come when the sound of the door being jiggled and creaking open reached her ears. Elena pushed herself up on her elbows, her eyes squinting in the dark. "Joe?"

"Yeah baby." He sounded like his usual cheery self, complete with his deep, resonating voice. "Motherfuck…" He swore and a crashing sound echoed through the small room. "Stupid fuckin' table." Joe grumbled angrily.

"Joe." She called again, trying to guide him with her voice. The sheets wrinkled around her frame as she moved to get up but Joe's voice stopped her. "Don't babe, I'm coming to you." After a few more moments of groping around in the darkness Joe flopped down on the bed besides her, his head falling perfectly on her lap.

Elena smiled down at him and laced her fingers through his hair. He made a content sound in the back of his throat while nuzzling her lap with his nose. "What are you doing up babe?" He eventually mumbled.

"If you thought I was asleep why did ya come?" Elena started petting the back of his head, letting him do whatever he wanted with her body that was only covered by a thin sheet.

He titled his head to look at her with a sly grin. "I was gonna wake you up." His fingers clutched the sheet then he slowly slid it down her body, revealing every inch of her silk skin to his hungry eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Elena finally answered. Joe started kissing her inner thigh, his facial hair tickling her and making her squirm in delight. He gripped her thighs, holding her still as he sucked on the skin by her aching heat. "Can't stop thinking about me?" He murmured against her flesh.

Elena chuckled softly, her eyes had adjusted to the dark allowing her to watch Joe with his face buried in between her legs. He stopped his actions to look at her, waiting for an answer. Elena merely gave him a suggestive grin. Joe's handsome face lit up. "Or is it my cock?" He blew his warm breath on her flushed folds. "Joe." She whined, arching towards his mouth. "You need my cock to sleep baby?" He sucked her clit in between his teeth before she could formulate an answer. His long fingers easily slid into her soaking opening while he gently bit her throbbing bundle of nerves. "Joe!" Elena shrieked as her hips bucked up.

Joe rolled her clit around with his tongue, sucking it hard before he eventually released it with a smug grin. "Answer me baby." He began stroking her hard with his skilled fingers, making her writhe and whimper. When Joe caught her eye he ran his tongue suggestively over his lips, adding more wetness to his already moist mouth. Elena gazed at him, entranced by his dirty mouth and the pleasure he was causing in her body, she was unable to answer.

He swiftly removed his fingers, now slick with her wetness. "Joe." She whimpered, needing him back. Joe shrugged his jacket off, followed by his black wifebeater, his eyes never leaving hers as he stripped down. It was one of the most erotic sights Elena had ever witnessed. He popped open the button on his jeans and slowly unthreaded the zipper, teasing her just as much as he was teasing himself. Eventually he discarded of all his clothes, letting Elena take in the masculine perfection that was Joe Darley.

He hovered over her, poking her with his hard member while he teasingly licked her lips and the warm cavern of her mouth. Elena gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into the firm flesh as she attempted to bring him down and give her what she needed. But Joe was playing dirty tonight. He grinded his hips into hers making his dick slide over her stomach, cruelly teasing her. "Damnit Joe." She swore while arching her hips, desperate to have him finally inside her.

"Tell me baby." He purred while tweaking her nipple in between his fingers. Elena moaned low while gliding her hands down to his ass. She pushed hard on his ass but he wasn't going to be moved until he was ready. "Get on your side baby." He commanded in his rough bass. She didn't move right away, wanting this teasing to be over with so Joe grabbed her hips and moved her himself. Then he laid down behind her and lifted one of her legs over his, leaving Elena completely open to him from this new angle.

Joe pushed his hips forward, slipping a few inches of his shaft into her before he pulled out. "Goddamnit Joe." Elena growled, he held her still, not letting her change their positions. "Just say it baby. Tell me ya need my cock." He enticed her by dipping himself in again only to pull out like last time. He reached a hand over their bodies and pinched her clit in between his index finger and thumb. She whimpered, bucking against him and rubbing against his aching cock. "Tell me." He demanded before repeating the tormenting action.

"Fuck…Joe…I need your cock. I need it right now." She whined, wiggling her hips around. Joe grinned triumphantly before pushing his throbbing shaft all the way inside her. Elena let out a long moan, and reached behind to tug on his hair. Joe kept his pace slow for a few strokes, still teasing her until he couldn't take it anymore.

His hips thrusted forward with vigorous speed and power while he continued to circle her clit with the pad of his thumb. "Oh god Joe." Elena cried as her back arched, taking him in deeper. "I love it when ya say my name like that baby." Joe purred low while sliding himself in and out of her slick heat. "Say it again." He encouraged.

Joe changed up his pace, slowing the speed down and opting for hard and deep. Elena shook against him, while she moved her hand to claw at his thighs. Her whole body was on fire for Joe, she wanted and needed more, everything that he could give her. Joe felt her walls tighten around him and he picked up the pace again, desperate to feel her release around him. "Joe." She whimpered as the familiar sensation starting rising, filing her stomach and making her toes curl.

"There ya go baby." His hips were slamming against her back, creating a slapping sound that echoed through the room. Elena could hear him panting behind her, his warm breath falling on her neck and making her shiver. "Cum for me Elena." He roughly pinched her clit at the same time that he plunged into her, throwing her into a mind blowing orgasm. "Joe…shit…Joe." She screamed as the power of her release rocked her body. She temporarily lost all sense, only aware of Joe's continued thrusts and the immense pleasure that was flowing through every inch of her body. Her tight heat engulfed Joe, fitting like a glove and sending his own body into fits of ecstasy. His dick twitched then release inside of her prompting Joe to emit a deep growl.

When they were finally spent Joe pulled Elena up on his body with her head resting on his firm pecks as his arms held her. She had a wicked smile on her face and he looked at her quizzically, wanting to know what was going on in that head of hers. "You need to play dirty more often Joe." She eventually said with a content sigh.

Joe chuckled but delivered a gentle slap to her ass, letting her know he agreed. Now that Joe had properly worn her out it didn't take long for Elena to be consumed by sleep while listening to the beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>"The fuck do ya mean not coming?" Elena snarled in the cell phone she had propped against her ear.<p>

"They're not coming this week Elena. It can't be helped." Nikolai calmly explained in the hope that his calmness would extend to his sister. It rarely ever worked.

"I need them here Nikolai. What's so fuckin' important that they have to stick around there for?" Elena could already feel a headache coming on. She hated when plans got fucked with, especially at the last minute. Elena was supposed to pick Viktor and Michael up from the airport in two hours, obviously that wouldn't be happening now.

"I need them for a job first. It's taking longer than I expected." He glanced at the two men sitting on his couch, they weren't happy about the change of plans either.

"What job Nikolai? You practically got a fuckin' army working for you. What do you need my right hand men for?" Her brother was being unusually evasive and vague, that put Elena more on edge than waiting another week for her men.

"A job Elena. It's nothing you need to worry about." His plan was backfiring, Elena's aggravation was starting to rub off on him.

"What job brother? You can't give your own sister the details now?" One of the men was casting her a wary glance as he packed guns in the delivery bags.

"Who said ya could look at me you little shit." Elena snarled, the man immediately cast his eyes down then focused solely on the task at hand.

"Elena, it's not my fault you have two of the best men. I need them to take out a rival of mine." Viktor and Michael exchanged knowing smirks, there was no doubt they were the best. Despite working for Elena's family their loyalty would always be to her above all else.

Elena sighed, finally accepting the change. "Fine. But no later than next week. It's tiring being the only one with a working brain." She saw some of the men stiffen at that remark but they were smart enough to not say anything.

Nikolai let out a hearty chuckle. "Such a way you have with words sister."

She merely grunted in response. "I heard you had a meeting with Ivan." Nikolai eventually continued.

Elena held in a huff and settled for furrowing her forehead. Ivan better have kept his mouth shut and not told Nikolai about the Italians. "And?" She curtly replied.

"He was happy to see you, as always. Said you looked even more stunning then the last time he saw you." Elena fought a very strong urge to roll her eyes.

"That old codger is always kissing my ass." She clucked her tongue against the roof her mouth as if she was contemplating. "But he's good for business." She eventually added.

"He's also family." Nikolai reminded her. Elena let out a barely audible sigh through her parted lips. Ivan hadn't told Nikolai about their meeting, she would have been able to tell from her brother's tone of voice.

"Unless there is anything else Nikolai I need to go, I have a busier week ahead of me then I thought." A slight amount of bitterness showed through in her tone, enough to let her brother know that she wasn't pleased.

"I have matters to attend to as well." There was his business voice, he barely sounded like her brother when he used it. "I'll give you details for Viktor and Michael's flight plans when I have them."

"Good. Just make sure there are no more hold ups Nikolai, you're not the only one running a business." Elena bluntly reminded him.

"I know Elena." He grumbled, voice returning to normal. Elena smirked on the inside at her ability to have that effect on her brother.

"Be safe." She whispered in English instead of her usual Russian.

If Nikolai was surprised by the change he didn't show it. "Be safe." The second his voice faded it was replaced with dead silence.

Nikolai tossed the small cell phone on the wooden coffee table then his attention was immediately on Viktor and Michael. "Get to work. No mistakes." He barked. The two men rose to leave without uttering a single word. "Remember not a word of this to Elena." Nikolai called out before they disappeared down one of the many halls his oversized mansion held. This was a job that Elena couldn't know the details of.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pleased to say that I finally figured out the plot all the way to the end. Don't worry, the end won't be coming for awhile. As always thank you to all my wonderful faithfuls I don't know what I would do without you. XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear Joe will find out who Elena is very soon. But it's going to be intense so I need to strengthen their relationship first. With that said please enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p>"You're out." The short man dressed in brown khakis and a white button up shirt screamed at Elena. She'd just arrived at her hotel room with plans to meet Joe there only to find the manager inside and completely livid at the damage she and Joe had caused.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Elena honestly couldn't care less. She needed to get an actual home soon anyway with Viktor and Michael arriving in a few days.

"You!" He shouted while pointing a shaky finger at her. "You ruined my room. Look at the table." He thrust his finger inside the simple room, specifically at the wooden table her and Joe broke their first night.

Elena merely shrugged while attempting to hide her full grin at the memories. This place wasn't exactly the Ritz, so what if she wrecked one room? The maids stopped by the rooms maybe once every two weeks, obviously. Most of its frequent customers were drug dealers and hookers. She doubted this was the first time the manager had found a room in this state or worse.

Before Elena had a chance to respond she felt Joe's arms wrap tightly around her waist. "What's going on baby?" He murmured against her hair.

"We're being evicted." She responded with a smirk that agitated the little man in front of them.

"And YOU!" The manager began yelling again.

Joe's expression quickly turned from confusion to anger, already on the offensive. "Look what ya fucking like rabbits did to my shower." His professionalism was completely gone now.

He guided the insatiable due to the bathroom and sure enough the shower wall had new cracks in it.

"One of you better have the money to pay for all this damage." The fuming man continued.

Joe gently rubbed Elena's stomach before taking control of the situation in a Darley fashion. "We ain't paying for shit old man."

"The hell you aren't." The manager craned his neck while rudely shoving his finger in Joe's face. "You pay or she does."

"Get that fuckin' finger outta my face before I break it." Joe threatened with a deep roar and Elena couldn't deny that this side of him was arousing her. His posture, the way he yelled, it was definitely working her up in the most delicious way.

"I'll do whatever I want ya little punk. Don't make me call the cops." By now the man's face was beat red with the anger he feeling. But even at his worst he could never come close to measuring up to Joe.

That was it. Joe didn't like being threatened and he found that it irritated him even more that the manager was including Elena in his threats. Joe grabbed the offending finger and quickly snapped it back. "I'm not a punk. I'm Joe fuckin' Darley." Joe angrily retorted as the manager started screaming. The name obviously registered with the man. Joe didn't have the extensive rap sheet that Billy did but he still had quite a reputation. Sufficient to say that Joe Darley wasn't only an animal when it came to fucking.

"Ya gonna change your tune old man?" Joe's eyes had turned dark as he started advancing on the now terrified man.

The manager began nodding his head, it wasn't just the pain radiating through him that had him whimpering, it was the look on Joe's face. "You two can leave whenever you want, no charge."

Joe smirked in triumph. "Much better." He purred darkly. "Make sure it stays that way or I'm gonna fuck up more than ya finger." After that the man raced out of his trashed hotel room. That was his first experience with the famous Darley temper and he didn't fancy a repeat.

Elena had been watching the entire scene with sparkling eyes and an increasing desire for the handsome man that was turning his attention back to her. "Fuckin' hell Joe." She murmured while slowly moving towards him.

Joe was starting to calm down and was intently searching her face, looking for any signs that she disapproved of what he did. But what he found was the opposite. She gripped his black t-shirt, pulling him closer. "You really know how to turn a girl on stud." She cooed as his hands settled on her waist.

A huge grin lit up Joe's face while he reached between them to cup her arousal through her jeans. He could feel the delicious heat emitting from her body and his cock immediately hardened in response. "Fuck baby." He groaned.

"What do ya say we fuck up this room more and check out?" She was already threading open the zipper on his jeans. To say she needed him bad was an understatement.

"What surface did ya want to ruin this time darlin'?" He had to choke some of the words out because Elena already had his throbbing erection in her hand.

"All of them." She purred. The clothes flew off after that. Both of them pulling and tugging at the inhibiting fabric until they could freely run their hands over every bare inch of each other.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" Elena cried out as Joe slammed his hard length into her with renewed speed. She always knew Joe was dirty but she had to hand it to him, this position reached a new level. She was tightly gripping the bathroom sink watching in the mirror as Joe claimed her from behind. She could see every look of pleasure that took over his handsome face, see every grunt and every groan before the sound escaped his parted lips.<p>

He was holding her hips in his calloused hands, flexing his arm muscles every time he pulled her body back to meet his thrusts. Her head fell forward, her grip on the white porcelain tightening as jolts of pleasure shot through her aching body. "Watch me baby." Joe commanded with a low growl. Seeing Elena watching him was bringing Joe to new heights of euphoria. Elena picked her head up, locking her eyes to Joe's through the foggy reflection.

She was steadily losing control of her mind and body, becoming completely lost in the pleasure only Joe could deliver. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the small room. Joe tilted his hips to fill her deeper with each plunge while hitting more sensitive spots inside her slick walls.

Elena's body started to shudder, her legs threatening to stop holding her up. Joe slinked an arm around her waist, supporting her and continued to drive into her core with harsh bucks. "Joe." She started whimpering as her creamy warmth encased him tighter, hugging his cock in a firm grip. "Jo…Joe!" She screamed loud enough to disturb all the surrounding tenants but they had learned to keep their mouths shut and leave the wild lovers alone.

Elena tumbled over the edge in a fit of cries and whines, her body shaking uncontrollably as the pressure in her stomach exploded. Joe followed soon after, letting a slew of profanities pass through his lips as he released inside her with a surge of his hips and a guttural groan. Elena was trembling with the mind numbing aftershocks as Joe pulled her body against his, pressing his sweaty chest to her back.

"Goddamn Lena." He murmured under his breath. His heart was beating so fast he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. That best orgasms of his life had come with Elena, no whore could ever compare to that.

When Elena's legs stopped aching and regained their normal sensations she turned around. Cupping Joe's face in her hands she brought their hungry lips together for a ravenous and wet kiss. Joe's tongue eagerly slipped inside her mouth, licking and tasting every inch of the warm cavern. It wasn't long before the kiss turned to Joe hoisting Elena on his waist and sliding inside of her slick entrance with a precise buck of his hips.

Elena immediately dug her nails into the meat of his shoulders, moaning as his girth filled her to the hilt. Joe found the closest wall and steadied her against it while feeding her his cock with vigorous, consuming thrusts. He snapped his hips, driving into her hard and deep while Elena's body rocked with the powerful movements.

It didn't take long for Joe to send Elena skyrocketing on a high of pure ecstasy that she'd never felt before Joe became her lover. She bounced with his feverish slams while screaming his name in the midst of obscenities. Joe came with a deep roar that shook Elena to her very core, making her tremble in his arms again.

When Joe and Elena finally wore themselves out for the moment they crashed on the messy bed, sleeping tangled up in each other's arms for a few hours of bliss. After that Elena grabbed what belongings she had in the hotel and they left the rather run down building in their rearview mirror. They both had the day off and silently agreed that they wanted to spend it together. Joe even stayed with her while she decided on a house. It was rather large, containing the necessary three bedrooms for her soon to be arriving guests. The payment required for it wasn't a substantial amount, especially since it was on rental terms. But she could afford it either way, Elena's family had money…lots of it. It came with the territory of being a powerful crime family with businesses scattered in multiple towns and cities; her family's estate back home was proof of that. But truthfully Elena would rather live in a simple house or apartment, having expensive furniture and the finest dishes never did anything for her. She didn't climb high in this life for the wealth she did it because it was in her blood.

Of course Joe insisted on breaking in the new place, which meant fucking on as many surfaces as possible before they couldn't walk. Needless to say Elena and Joe slept deeper that night than either one of them had in years.

* * *

><p>Elena sucked in a deep, unsteady breath as Joe's fingers weaved through her hair. She had already put off having this talk with him long enough. Viktor and Michael were arriving today and Joe couldn't keep coming around, he couldn't show up whenever he felt like it and make her night. As much as she wanted this to continue it needed to stop. Just because she had to end this didn't mean she wanted to, didn't mean it was easy.<p>

"Joe are ya planning on coming over tonight?" She kept her voice strong and firm despite the uneasiness she felt in her stomach. He had to fully believe what she was going to tell him.

"Why do ya wanna know?" He murmured huskily. She'd never asked him before, in fact she told him that she liked him breaking in at all odd hours of the night.

She shrugged casually. "Tonight's no good." She hated every word that was leaving her lips.

Joe's eyes darted towards her, his forehead tensing up. "What's going on?" She'd never said that to him. That'd been doing this thing for over two weeks and every night had been a good night. _What did she get a promotion at work or something? _Joe thought to himself. _Nah, that didn't sound right. _

"I'm just not gonna be available." She continued in the most nonchalant attitude she could muster.

For some reason Joe's mind drifted to the phone call she'd received the first time she was at Four Roses. The call that had her face scrunched up in anger and clearly irritated with the person on the other end. He couldn't help but wonder if something similar to that was the cause for her new found unavailability.

"Ya got a meeting?" Joe inquired, his curiosity being steadily driven by her evasive answers.

Elena slowly shook her head, remaining completely nonchalant. "Family?" He pressed, desiring a straight answer.

"No." She calmly replied. She was forcing him to come up with his own ideas and Joe didn't particularly like any of the options that were running through his mind.

"Fuckin' spit it out." He demanded, this little game was grinding on his nerves. "Ya got some boy toy ya fucking tonight or what?"

Elena pushed herself off his body, sitting straight up in bed. "Ya never know." She coyly replied but instantly regretted it. The anger that swirled in his eyes went straight to her gut, making tight knots form. She wasn't afraid of him, she just loathed doing this to him.

Inside Joe was burning, his stomach coiling in anger. She'd been fucking him for weeks and now she was just casually kicking him to the curb, treating him like some male hooker she'd been paying for. "Hope ya enjoy him." He replied coolly, doing his best to hide how pissed off he was.

Elena gave a short nod. "I will." She wanted to swallow the words back in.

Within seconds Joe threw the simple white sheet off his body and started grabbing his clothes from the floor, hurriedly throwing them on. "Ya really think some fuckin' pencil dick can make ya cum like I did?" He finally shouted.

"Ya thought I was just going to keep fucking you?" Elena retorted. "Like I'm your girlfriend or some shit?" By now she was out of bed too, pulling her own clothes on her body.

"I didn't expect to get treated like some fuckin' punk ya picked up for a quick release." He was nearly bellowing now, stalking through the house to reach the needed exit.

Elena followed him, marching through the back hallway and the living room. Her mind was fighting with another part of her body, fighting off the urge to ask him to stay. "It was fun Joe, what more do ya want?" Her outside appearance showed nothing but indifference which only added to Joe's anger.

"Nothing." He curtly replied. "I don't expect anything from a girl who'll fuck anyone." The words stung him as much as they did her. Joe didn't want to believe that she would fuck anyone, that the last few weeks were just another in her long line of conquests. As the venomous words left his lips he yanked the front door open and slammed it shut behind him.

Joe honestly didn't know what he'd been expecting. He certainly wasn't a one woman man, but that's what he'd been for the last few weeks, turning down all the whores in favor of a night caught up in the hurricane with her. But they weren't dating, she wasn't his girl, there was no reason why she couldn't fuck whoever she wanted. Right? That's what he spent the rest of the day trying to tell himself anyway, willing himself to forget about her and coming to grips with the fact that she wouldn't be sleeping in his arms tonight.

* * *

><p>Joe's reaction had left Elena in a foul mood for the last few days. She'd been snappier than usual, kicking the men's asses for the slightest mistake. She did her best to focus on the job at hand, on the problems that were growing with the Italians. But his words left a painful knot in her stomach. How could he think that she would fuck anyone? She hadn't fucked anyone in years, not the way she fucked him.<p>

The night air whipped her hair around her face, stinging her cheeks with little ice darts and making her clutch her jacket tighter. Tonight the weather reminded her of home but so did the two men that were steadily walking towards her. The moment she saw their faces she temporarily forgot about Joe, the knots being replaced with butterflies as the two parties strode across the dark cement, closing the gap between them.

"Elena, my sweet Elena." Viktor happily greeted before pulling her into an affectionate embrace. She circled her arms around his neck, smiling brightly. Michael was next, pulling her into an equally tight hug with his strong arms. She'd only been separated from them for two months, that was true. But the three of them met at an early age and had been inseparable since she was 12 and the guys were 15. Being apart for two months felt like a lifetime.

"Viktor…Michael." She had an arm wrapped around both of them, not quite ready to let them go. "I missed you boys." The three of them had always been openly affectionate with each other, even more so than Nikolai and Elena were, at least for the last 4 years. Nikolai started gradually shutting himself off emotionally from everyone around that time, including Elena. Viktor and Michael knew how much it bothered her but she would never discuss it with Nikolai. Sadly that wasn't how her family worked. It was a true crime family right down to treating your children like business investments and viewing nearly all emotions as weaknesses.

That was part of where Viktor and Michael came in. Elena could be free with her feelings and thoughts around them, they would never hold it against her. They'd met when they were kids, Elena was 6 years old. She'd been playing in the snow on the outskirts of her family's estate by herself. Her father had all the other members of the family in the house, dealing with the business at hand. A few guards were assigned to watch her but that's as far as her interactions went until they came along. Two boys, strong for their age, both with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They weren't brothers by birth, they met in the orphanage they'd been placed at. But it wasn't long before they started considering each other brothers.

The two young boys had seen Elena playing all alone and just joined her, no words needed. Elena immediately enjoyed their company and before long they were making snowmen and engaging in snowball fights. Eventually Elena's father ordered her back in the house. It was far from the last time she saw those two but her father was very distrusting. As the years passed he continually insisted that there was always guards watching her hang out with Viktor and Michael. But when she was 12 an event changed that, the same event that made them inseparable.

* * *

><p><em>The last class of the day had just gotten out at the prestigious school Elena's father, Vladimir, insisted on sending her to. It aided in keeping up the pretenses that they were a legitimate business family. But Elena also viewed it as her father not having high hopes for her doing well in the family business because she was a woman, this was the foundation for a backup life for her. Elena would show him, she would be a better leader than her father ever dreamed possible. <em>

_Needless to say her powerful family and attitude rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. So as she was leaving school a group of 3 older boys led by Dmitry advanced on her. Her father's men were in the car waiting to take her home but they were nowhere near her, she was all alone._

_"Look what we have here. The little __Svatkowski bitch." Dmitry taunted, while slowly circling her._

_The other two started snickering. "All alone. Daddy's not here to save you." He continued then spit on the ground near her feet. _

_"It's you whose going to need saving." Elena calmly replied despite the fear welling up inside her. She was taught to never show fear, to never let anyone break her. Her father had started training her at a very young age to be able to handle the life that was potentially awaiting her. Vladimir's version of training meant teaching his only daughter to not feel pain when being beat, how to wield a blade and putting her through thorough marksmanship training. Sufficient to say the Russians, especially her father, didn't fuck around._

_But despite all that Elena was still a little girl and she still felt some fear in her current situation. "I'd watch that mouth little girl, might find other uses for it." He sneered then proceeded to lick his lips suggestively. Nikolai was already quite the manwhore so Elena had no trouble figuring out what Dmitry meant. She would rather cut her own tongue off then do that to the despicable boy in front of her. _

_No more words were exchanged on either side before Elena delivered a perfect punch to the bully's jaw, making his head snap to the side with a loud cracking sound. She tried to land another hit but Dmitry grabbed her wrist and delivered a strong hit to her stomach. All her training told her to fight it off but pain coursed through her making Elena grimace in agony. "You bastard." She screamed while trying to get the upper hand. She managed to land two more powerful blows to the boy's face, making blood rise to the surface and seep from his mouth. Before she could do any further damage he tackled her to the ground and all three started kicking her. The cold snow melted underneath her, seeping through her clothes and freezing the skin underneath. She began shivering while trying to fend off the brutal blows. It wasn't long until she felt nothing but pain and a realization that they weren't going to stop struck her. _

_"HEY!" A angry voiced pierced the air. "Get the fuck away from her." Another voice joined in followed by the crunching of ice underneath the newcomer's boots. Viktor and Michael. They didn't go to school here, they couldn't afford it. But they came by to spend time with Elena and when they saw their only friend getting beat up raw anger coursed their veins. _

_Within seconds the boys were swiftly pulled off her and sharp pain was replaced with throbbing agony. She groaned and whimpered, clutching her side where she knew she had a few cracked ribs. Her eyes were half closed but she could see Viktor and Michael wailing on the three now terrified bullies. Blow after brutal blow landed until the boys were crying, begging for Viktor and Michael to stop. But they didn't, not until the group that had harmed Elena were bloodied, broken and barely able to move. _

_"Elena." Viktor's voice was laced with concern as Michael knelt by her side. "My sweet Elena." Viktor softly cooed. That was the first time he called her that but it stuck._

_"We gotta get you home doll." Michael murmured. They knew her father would want her brought home, not to a hospital. Extra attention like this damaged business and Elena's father employed his own private doctor. Very carefully Michael picked her up and carried Elena in his strong arms to her father's car and the men waiting in it. _

_All it took was one glance for all the men to feel worried and concerned, they cared about Elena. Viktor and Michael were allowed to ride with them and keep Elena company. Vladimir was incredible grateful for what they did for his daughter. In fact he took them both out of the orphanage and placed them under his care. They started working for him; their job to personally take care and watch over Elena. That day worked out in Elena's favor as well, her best friends were permanently in her life and eventually become her lifelong right hand men. But her father increased her already vigorous training, barely giving her a chance to recover before he threw her right back in the metaphorical shark tank. He blamed all of her injuries on her weakness and stupidity, he did what he thought was right to insure it never happened again._

* * *

><p>"Is the job done? Have you taken out your targets yet?" They'd always been impressed with her expertise in this area. They wouldn't be surprised if she was already running their territory.<p>

"Yeah. Are those fuckin' Darley's six feet under already?" Viktor joined in, ready to congratulate her on another job well done.

Elena casually shook her head. "Haven't even seen 'em yet." She'd known who Joe was the first night she met him. She had taken him out to that deserted area to kill him but for the first time she hadn't be able to go through with it. She'd become a merciless and uncaring killer but a very short time with Joe rendered her finger unable to pull the trigger, to even grab her gun. She hadn't been able to end his life then and after spending weeks with him there was nothing that could make her do it now. She couldn't even stand the thought of taking out Billy and she'd only seen him briefly a few times at the bar. She just couldn't imagine taking Joe's brother away from him. That's why she had to break it off with Joe. Her men were here now, she couldn't have Joe just sneaking in anymore. It was better to have Joe away from her and alive then with her and dead. What a deep hole she'd dug herself into.

Disbelief and confusion took over the features of both men in front of her. "We have bigger problems guys." She could throw them off the Darley's even if it was temporary. She knew these men would do anything for her but telling them she was fucking the enemy was a huge bomb. She wasn't sure how even they would handle it and she couldn't risk the information getting back to her brother. "The Italians are trying to take over."

* * *

><p><strong>Love to all my incredible faithfuls. I don't know what I would do without you guys. XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my amazing faithfuls. It's been a long time since I updated this story, feels like forever. I'm so happy that I finally got to writing it again. I already have the next chapter planned out so hopefully the next update won't be nearly as long of a wait. Thank you all for the incredible support you have given me. I hope you enjoy. =) **

**Special shout out to Hoppnhorn for reading over some of the scenes with me and helping me improve them. I love ya girl! **

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight shone down on the two men, outlining their bodies with dark silhouettes, giving them an intimidating air. They were standing idly in a small, abandoned field behind a tattoo parlor. A deal had been made with the owner, use his property for their business and they kept his protected. Simple. In the morning the warmth had felt good but now the moist heat was making the previously breathable fabric of Joe's shirt and jeans hug his sturdy form. He'd already taken off his jacket, leaving him in the black wife-beater underneath. But that was sticking to his skin too, the dark material clinging to the shapely muscles of his chest and back.<p>

"What crawled up your ass?" Baggy asked with evident amusement. Lately, Joe had been very edgy and agitated, reminding Baggy of a pissed off Doberman baring its teeth.

"The fuck ya talking about?" Joe loudly snarled and Baggy took a step back, relaxing his posture in submission. When the Darley temper reigned supreme it made even the strongest men nervous, nearly paralyzed. Propelled by a fear of what was going to happen to you. Didn't matter which of the famous brother's it came from.

"Ya been real uptight man." Baggy cautiously explained followed by a tense swallow. The older man was beginning to feel that it had been a mistake to question Joe about his behavior. A potentially lethal error judging by the way Joe was looking at him, eyes narrowed into little slits. In Baggy's defense he hadn't expected Joe's anger to flare at him. He was used to the fairly carefree, happy Joey.

Joe kept his glare hard, unwavering but eventually the tight lines of his face softened. His friend seemed genuinely concerned. "Nothin' man. It's nothin'." But Joe really didn't feel like telling Baggy that his sour attitude was over a girl. A girl that shouldn't matter. After all she'd said it perfectly. They had their fun. So why was he expecting anything else? Why was Elena still lingering on his mind? Most women were a fleeting memory, nothing more than a few hours of fucking. Even though Joe knew Elena should be in that same category with the rest of them he couldn't deny that the last few nights without her felt strange. It's as though something vital was missing, something the whores he'd been occupying his evenings with couldn't provide.

Sure, he had his pick of the girls that flocked to the bar. His brother might get the top model but Joe always ended up with an impressive beauty himself. However, Joe didn't hold them in his arms at night and watch them sleep peacefully. Their time was limited to a heated romp in the back room. And quite frankly that's as far as he wanted to take it with those groupies anyway. They didn't look at him the same way Elena did. They didn't possess her sparkling green eyes that pulled him in while she cooed to him with her angelic voice. Whispering praises and encouragement under the sweat soaked air. And they didn't fuck him like he mattered. Instead they fucked him like a paying customer, one of many. Following the same rehearsed routine with overused whines and moans that lost their value. None of that had ever bothered Joe before. He'd enjoyed fucking whores same as every other man in the gang. Then he met Elena. And now those details were crawling under his skin, pestering him like thousands of tiny insects.

Stop it. Just stop. It didn't make a difference. It couldn't. Joe wasn't meant to be tied down, dedicating himself to one woman. Wait a minute. Was that even what he wanted? Damn it. He'd never thought of that before. At first he'd just been angry about whatever they had being over. But now…Did he really want Elena like that? Before he could answer his own silent question Baggy's voice broke through his thoughts, shattering them for the time being.

"Ya sure?" Baggy inquired again, still wary of Joe's irritation. The youngest Darley began to nod but Baggy continued, halting the false affirming movements. "It's that girl isn't it?" Elena and Joe's two week fling of nightly, dirty sex wasn't a secret. All the men knew. It had been too much of an amazing thing to not brag about. Every time Joe relayed some of the steamy details he felt pride swell in his chest. Needless to say Joe even suspected that a few were envious. It's as though they agreed with Billy that it was like being caught up in a hurricane. And Joe had managed to hold on for quite awhile.

Joe flicked his gaze over to his clever friend and saw that his lack of response was enough of an answer. "Yeah." He grumbled, cementing the bothersome fact. None of the guys knew exactly why their trysts had stopped. Figured, that the affair had just run its course. And Joe wasn't about to admit that she was the one who ended it, that he'd been kicked out. "Just get back in between her legs tonight Joey." Baggy offered with a cheeky grin.

"It ain't that easy." Joe replied, his dark hues now staring at the wisps of clouds slowly moving overhead in an effort to find some clarity. Without looking Joe knew that Baggy was going to say more, dig in the dirt Joe had used to cover up the truth until he uncovered what Joe was hiding. Thankfully, a beeping prevented that from happening.

Joe pulled his phone out his jeans and glanced at the blinking screen. With a sigh he brought the mobile device to his ear. "Yeah?" There was only one reason Mick would be calling. Sure enough, Mick started frantically shouting, the near deafening sound making Joe grimace. "Fuckin' cops coming your way man." That was all Joe needed to hear.

Now, there was a hierarchy to the way his brother ran things. The men he truly trusted were the seven in his immediate circle and Joe. The rest were mere errand boys and look outs. Billy didn't pay them very much but working for Billy Darley immediately gave you some protection and an inflated ego. Often, that was enough reimbursement. The gang had started using watchers about a year ago after Jamie got picked up and thrown behind bars for a few months, leaving the gang shorthanded. Every time one of the men ended up in jail Billy had to go to Bones for bail money or to use the impressive leverage he'd acquired. Either way Bones lorded that over Billy and the result was never pretty. Now they used preemptive planning to prevent as much setbacks as possible.

"Police." Joe yelled to Baggy. Immediately the men got to work. They grabbed the product that was leftover along with the money they'd made and hurried into the tattoo shop. The owner immediately knew what was going on. He'd been expecting this. It was going to happen sooner or later. Without a word he took the drugs and cash from Joe and stashed them in his safe. Just in case the officer decided to come in for further inspection. By that point Baggy had driven his car to the front of the establishment.

When the cop pulled up, eyes scanning everything in detail, both men were casually leaning against the counter and feigning interest in getting new ink on their bodies. It's true that the Boston Police Department was divided, not standing as a single unit. A handful of them were corrupt, crooked cops and another portion of them were too scared of the unyielding Darley force to try anything. But there were officers, like the one glaring at Joe beneath dark glasses, who thought they could change things. Come in swinging and be the hero, save Boston from the men that ran the city. It was futile and annoying.

It was just a few minutes before the blue and white cruiser drove off into the distance, continuing on its patrol. But it felt longer. Joe could feel his heart picking up speed while Baggy was aware that he was beginning to perspire with anxiety. Both men had done their share of time and neither wanted a repeat. Whew. Smoothly dodged a bullet. All Joe needed was to get pinched and have Billy bail his ass out. He would never hear the end of that.

* * *

><p>The cold air from the night breezes had settled around them. All the windows were open in an effort to cool down the entire house, get out the heat that had accumulated during the day. By now Elena was used to the fast changing weather in Boston but Viktor and Michael weren't. Most of the day they'd been sweating bullets and now small goose-bumps had formed on their bare arms. "Cold?" Elena asked with an amused smile. She loved these men but there was no denying their current reactions were entertaining. They could handle the frigid winters in Russia but two different extremes in the same day and they got irritable. "How the hell do you get used to this?" Michael grumbled and Elena chuckled shortly. "Don't worry you'll adapt." She replied. Both men scowled for a moment but eventually relaxed their expressions. Even though the weather was making them uncomfortable they were truly grateful to be back with Elena. She was their sister, their closest friend. And being apart for such a long time was an unpleasant experience.<p>

Elena brought her legs up and crossed them on the armrest of the dark brown recliner. The position allowed her to lounge and feel more comfortable. Then she eyed her friends with a pleased smile and sucked on the end of her cigarette. But the silence didn't last long. "Elena, are you going to fill us in on the Italians." Viktor asked once he'd composed himself, forced his body to adjust. As much as they wanted to catch up with Elena personally they knew work had to come first. Their occupation didn't wait for anything or anyone. If they didn't know the details of what had been happening they would be rather useless right hand men. "They're wiggling their way in, buying up a large number of legitimate businesses and cover companies."

The Italians were a strategic group of people while the Russians were more impulsive. Elena prided herself in being a lethal mixture of both. So when the Italians made their move on a new territory they took their time. That way of doing things actually made them quite formidable because there weren't any sudden changes or movements. That made it harder to detect when and where they were up to something as well as making it difficult to stop them. She'd started scooping out a few leads, masked in the shadows while she gathered information. But so far she didn't have much more to go on than what Ivan had told her. That wasn't good.

Michael inhaled sharply and shook his head. Then the two men exchanged knowing glances before Michael spoke up. "You know what that sounds like." He stated and placed his smoldering cigar back between his lips. They would smoke cigarettes but their preference had always been a robust cigar. "Yes I do." She replied with a sigh, frustration echoing in her breath.

It was a blast from the past. An exact replica of what they'd been through three years ago in Russia. A branch of the Italian Mafia had marched into their territory. Word was the Italians had overused theirs, ran it dry. Poor decisions led to the deaths of some of their best clients, buyers pulled out of deals with them and they'd lost their high standing in the criminal world. They'd come to Russia to take over another estate, reclaim their title. Of course, that was just the story going around, it had never been proven. But, whatever the reason they'd invaded with the intentions of ending Elena's family. The battle had lasted for months between the equally powerful factions.

Snow covered ground had been tainted with crimson blood, gun shots rang out in the dark veil of night and endless punches were thrown in the cold air. More bodies had dropped and lives had been lost than Elena could count. Her father and Nikolai had put everything they had, all their efforts into ending the battle. And it worked. They'd won. But with every great victory came consequences. For Elena, it had been a price to horrible to pay. She'd lost someone very special to her. Mere words couldn't describe a memory and a face that continued to haunt her to this day. And it all started with Italians buying up properties and wiggling their way inside. There was no way Elena could allow a repeat. Learn from your mistakes. Don't follow in their bloodied footsteps. Even without her connection to Joe the Darleys would have to wait. This was the top priority. "What's the plan?" Viktor inquired.

"First we introduce you to my men. They need to know who their other superiors are." Viktor and Michael liked the sound of that. They'd been working in silence for Nikolai, keeping themselves relatively shut off. It would feel good to be in the light again. "Then we send two of the smart ones to keep an eye on some of the Italian's potential businesses. I don't have the time to sit on my ass all day and do it myself." That was all she could do for the time being, until she could put a face with the organization. If it really was the same leader from her past then the cart they were sitting in was about to take a plummet from the top of the roller coaster and send them on a very intense ride.

"And Elena." Michael began with a rarely used tone. He was cautious, nervous. There was something under his skin, bothering the usually steel man. "We have to tell you something… about your brother."

* * *

><p>With a heavy mind and dragging feet Joe trudged home. If any of the neighbors saw him they would think it just been another night of too much drinking for the youngest Darley. But that wasn't the case. It would be so much easier if it was. Then he could just sleep it off. Unfortunately, you can't sleep a girl off. He really should be happy, no cop problems and every ounce of drugs sold. Billy would certainly be pleased. To Joe it just felt like a small triumph, not enough to overshadow the negativity plaguing him.<p>

Even sharing a few drinks at Four Roses with Baggy and Tommy hadn't cheered him up. As per usual once the bar groupies spotted the trio they were all over the men, flaunting their assets to get picked. Baggy had kept himself occupied with two redheads, reveling in their attentions at the table. And Tommy had stuck with a decent looking brunette who wouldn't stop giggling. Every time Tommy or Baggy would whisper something dirty to their flavors of the night the girls would reward them by sensually rubbing the men's stiff dicks through the denim.

However, the girl who ended up perched on Joe's lap didn't have a very good night. She was a bouncy blonde with large breasts and a tight little body, something right out of Playboy. But she looked fake to Joe, a girl with a thousand twins walking around somewhere. Nothing about her was unique, not even the way she tried to get Joe's attention by rocking her hips against his and sucking on his neck. Despite being a red blooded male Joe couldn't take pleasure in what she was doing. His body wouldn't respond to her, almost as if it had placed itself on lockdown. This wouldn't be happening with Elena. By now his cock would be hard and aching, begging for her body. Needless to say, it hadn't taken long for Joe to tire of the blonde and send the perky girl on her with hurt pride.

In another bad mood, rather a constant stream of one, he pushed open the apartment door and kicked it shut behind him. With a careless movement of his arm he tossed his red leather on Billy's recliner. Next stop was the kitchen for a cold beer. After all, alcohol was supposed to make your problems go away, temporarily at least.

As he twisted off the tin lid Billy's baritone boomed through the walls. "Joe." He barked and Joe cringed. Tonight he just wanted to be left alone. The last thing on Joe's list was dealing with his brother. Why couldn't Billy be occupied, fucking some girl senseless on his well used bed?

"Yeah." Joe replied after gulping down some liquid stress relief. The far from enthusiastic response got under Billy's skin. Joe's voice was an honest reflection of his foul mood. Shit, he sounded depressed, like someone had just killed his best friend. And that made Billy's heart clench. This wasn't supposed to happen. His brother shouldn't be going through this. Billy had made sure of that. Fucking whores didn't lead to problems like this because there was no attachment, no feelings. But girls…girls were a whole new ordeal. One Billy never planned on venturing into. Seeing his brother now Billy was positive that wouldn't change.

"Ya gonna tell me what's going on?" Billy's tone was level but that wasn't a question and Joe knew it. But he couldn't open his mouth and make words come out. They were stuck in his throat, held there by fear. What would his brother think of him once he knew the truth? " 'S nothin'." Joe croaked out and slumped onto the sofa. "Fuckin' snap out of it Joe and tell me." Billy angrily demanded, letting some of his temper flare. He hated being kept in the dark about his brother, especially when Joe was so miserable. After everything they'd been through together Joe should be able to tell him anything.

"I just…it's just…Elena." Joe finally answered and Billy gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Expecting that response didn't mean Billy could lay claim to understanding it. Why would Joe want to be with the same girl all the time when he could have a different one every night? He'd only met Elena once. Could she really be that impressive? Must be for his brother to be acting this way.

"What didn't get enough Joe?" That was one way of putting it. But it wasn't just his cock that was craving Elena, his head was too. Joe couldn't fully explain it yet he mumbled a yeah. With long strides Billy crossed the living room and eventually ended up on the couch next to Joe. There was a change in his brother and Billy wasn't sure that he approved of or liked the transformation. But if Billy denied Joe something that made him happy then what kind of a brother would Billy be?

"So get your scrawny ass over to her." It wasn't a suggestion, more like an order. And Baggy had told him the same thing earlier. But Joe was at a loss. Just like he'd been when he was ten.

* * *

><p><em>Fall had arrived bringing the start of a new school year. An event that Joe Darley had come to despise. It could be an opinion he picked up from his brother or his own mindset. Either way the scowl etched onto Joe's face as he waited for the current lecture being given in a monotone voice to be over with showed how unhappy he was. What was the big deal with school and 5th grade anyway? His last name evoked constant worried and disapproving looks from the teachers and most of the staff. That made him feel good, the fear his families reputation drove into them. But the rest was bullshit. It was mandatory education but history, science and all the other boring subjects wouldn't be very useful with the life he'd picked out for himself, following in the footsteps of his father and most importantly his brother.<em>

_At fifteen Billy already ruled the high school with Bodie, Baggy, Tommy and Heco at his side. Even upperclassmen were afraid of the formidable group. Ever since the story started circling the halls about Billy sending the star quarterback of the football team crying to his mother with a busted face everyone treated him with reverence and apprehension. Large crowds of students would instantly part for Billy, providing him with a clear path, boys gave him their money and girls gave him their bodies. It seemed like Billy didn't even have to try. With the impressive physique he'd worked for and the harshness in his eyes one glance was usually all it took for those around to bow down and do whatever Billy said. That's what Joe wanted, to be just like his brother, to be king. Then he wouldn't mind school, he'd probably enjoy it. But he wasn't there yet so he hated it. Being in stupid grade school while Billy was in the much bigger high school didn't help. Joe was alone, completely separated for seven hours from his brother and the boys he grew up with. _

_Finally. The bell rang signaling the end of English or History class. He wasn't sure. He'd spent most of it lost in his thoughts or scribbling in his notebook. The loud rustling of papers and zipping of backpacks filled his ears as everyone around him scrambled to get out. They didn't like being stuck here all day anymore than he did. Joe stuffed his notebook in his bag along with his pencil and raced out of there with the herd of shouting 5th graders. All he wanted was to get home and spent the night hanging out with Billy. _

_"Lookie here, it's the tiniest Darley." Perfect. Joe instantly recognized that degrading voice. Josh. He was a year older than Joe, a cocky little shit. And he had no reason to be. His father was an account or something lame. Josh himself was on the bigger size but it was fat not muscle. No girls were attracted to him, no teachers liked him. He was a loser. So he'd become a bully for the last two years to overcompensate and for the last few weeks he'd made Joe his favorite prey. Nothing physical had happened. Just constantly yelling at Joe and spitting in his face. Joe had almost told Billy about it but decided not to. He wanted to deal with this on his own, prove to Billy that he could be just as strong. With his hands casually shoved in his pockets Joe spun around, staring daggers into Josh. "Go fuck yourself." Joe snarled, trying to echo the way Billy sounded when he was angry. _

_"Ohhh. Ya got a mouth on you." Josh replied, taking a few steps closer to Joe. It was then Joe noticed that Josh had two other boys behind him, flanking their leader. But Joe wasn't going to back down. Billy wouldn't. "That ain't all I got on me." Joe flashed them a devious smirk. He'd certainly learned how to talk from listening intently to Billy. "You're a joke, you know that?" Josh continued as if he hadn't heard Joe. "Daddy's getting old and weak, fat bastard." Joe rolled his shoulders and kept his posture relaxed. "Look who's talking. You look like a cow with hair." _

_Josh's ears picked up, as if he finally realized that Joe had been responding the entire time. A spark of anger flashed in his eyes but instead of acting on it he just drawled on. "And big brother is becoming nothing more than a low life criminal. Just another worthless, good for nothin' punk." That made Joe's chest tighten and his nostrils flare. Josh could say what he wanted about Bones but bad mouthing Billy crossed the line. "Shut up." Joe growled in warning. His hands had already clenched into small fists at his sides and they were shaking with fury. "But you… you're not even good enough to be that. Stupid Joey Darley." Josh kept taunting and Joe had enough. He dropped his bag to the ground with a soft thud and lunged at Josh. _

_Everything after that happened in a flash. Details lost in the midst of shouts and flying limbs. Joe landed one punch on Josh's face but it didn't do much harm. The motivation and drive to fight resided in Joe but he didn't know how to channel it. So he just kept blindly swinging but it was Josh and his friends who got the good shots in. By the time Joe made it home that night he had a split lip and an ugly black eye. Thankfully, Bones wasn't there but Billy was. "Who the fuck did this?" He instantly demanded while holding Joe's face in his larger hand and inspecting the damage. At first, Joe hesitated. He still wanted to handle his own problems. _

_But the truth was, after the beating he received his reaction had been to cry. He hadn't let the bullies see it but the majority of the walk to the house he'd had tears falling from his eyes. The pain racking his body had just been too much and he couldn't hold back the waterworks. "A couple of guys from school." Joe mumbled, not looking his brother directly in the eye. But Billy wasn't accepting that answer. "Names." He firmly insisted. With a sigh Joe relented. "Josh Thomson. I don't know the other two. They're always with him though." At that moment Billy released a rage filled growl that sent shivers coursing through Joe. There was so much power, so much force in that one sound. It was unreal. But Billy quickly moved on. "Come on." He took Joe's hand in his own and led them to his room, just in case Bones got back._

_They spent the next few hours together, just the two of them, fists in the air as Billy taught Joe how to fight. Before the night was over Joe knew how to properly deliver a good strong hook, punch and a few jabs. Billy wasn't sending him out there unprepared again. When Billy was satisfied he sat Joe down on the bed. "Listen, you never just take a hit Joe, you strike back, always." For other kids it might be alright to get knocked around but not for a Darley, not for Joe. "Next time some pricks smack ya, you let 'em have it. And if that doesn't work tell me. I'll take care of it." Billy clapped his brother on the back, tugging him close and Joe smiled wide. This was a side of Billy that Joe was privileged to seeing, a side most of the world would never bear witness to. And that's exactly how Billy wanted it._

_The next day at school easily became one of Joe's favorite. The boys that were so tough yesterday were now walking with a pronounced limp and sporting unsightly bruises. Billy had definitely taken care of it. He'd taught those boys a lesson they would never forget for their entire lives. And he'd done it for Joe. Just like he always would. Full of new confidence Joe strolled right past them and raised his middle finger with a wicked grin. Never fuck with a Darley._

* * *

><p>Billy had been there for him before. Why would it be any different now? The situation wasn't the same but their bond was. In fact, it was stronger than ever. Billy might crack jokes and give Joe a hard time but above all else they were brothers. Joe knew Billy wouldn't let him down.<p>

"I can't man." Joe started explaining. Can't wasn't a word the Darley's often used. To Billy it was right up there with failure and weak. Expressions that simply didn't fit with their lifestyle and the men they were. "She…she implied she's got other men." The words tasted like bile in Joe's mouth. And he wanted to take them back. _Other men._ That was an insult. For as long as Joe could remember it had been once a girl fucked a Darley no other man could compare.

"The fuck ya mean implied?" Billy demanded. He didn't like the way that sounded at all. Was she crazy? Picking some frat boy over his own brother? "Well she…" Joe began but Billy cut him off. "Doesn't matter what she said Joe. There ain't no one better than the Darleys, you know and she knows that. Now go remind her and don't take no for an answer."

His brother was right. Of course Billy was right. Tonight Joe would show Elena that no other man could fuck her like he did. He was going to make her cum hard enough to black out. Then she would forget about those losers and beg Joe to claim her that way every night. That's what Darley men did. That's what Joe did. Letting it end the way it had and spending the last week pissed about it wasn't who Joe was. It didn't settle right with him. But what he was planning to do now felt good. Because it wasn't just about having her body pinned underneath his once more, it was about seeing her face and hearing her voice. He'd been missing a part of himself without her but tonight he would get it back. Joe wasn't sure exactly what he wanted with her or where he wanted what they had to go. But he knew it was more than sex. His gut was telling him it was a lot more, something he would only be sharing with her.

Still, Joe couldn't deny his surprise at Billy giving him permission to continue with the same girl. "Cause if you don't get your shit together your ass is moving in with Heco." Billy threatened. Normally, Billy wouldn't be so accepting of this situation. But seeing the high spirits his brother had been in compared to the melancholy way he'd been acting lately was swaying Billy's usually set in stone mindset.

For a moment Joe tried to figure out if Billy was serious or not but eventually decided that he didn't care. He had permission and a metaphorical boot in the butt. That's what mattered. So Joe rose from his seated position and bolted for the door. "Joe." Billy called out making Joe skid to a halt. "Yeah?"

"She gonna be a problem?" Without a doubt Billy was being sincere now. Joe turned and gave his brother an honest answer. "No man. Promise." He couldn't think of a single reason that she would ever become trouble for them. Billy knew Joe wouldn't lie to him, especially not about such a crucial topic. In any case Billy was going to have to have a talk with Elena, personally and find out for himself. It didn't matter how happy she made Joe or how much his brother liked her. If Elena was a threat to Billy, his business and his family she had to go. No second chances, no hesitation.

* * *

><p>Elena grumbled as she brought the whiskey bottle up to her lips and took a long pull. Tonight vodka just wasn't strong enough. The exceedingly loud rock music was starting to make her head pound, courtesy of all the unpleasant thoughts swirling in her mind. Hopefully, the liquor would numb the pain. Viktor and Michael had filled her in on what her brother had been up to, what jobs he'd had them doing. What the hell was Nikolai thinking? Had he completely lost it? To attempt something so large scale was a ridiculous feat in itself but to not inform Elena, his own sister… Did he not trust her anymore? Was that the real reason he'd sent her out here? So he could pull this crazy stunt off without Elena interfering? The phone conversations they'd been having recently were definitely different. Strained and careful like he was hiding something from her. Now Elena knew what and to say she was pissed off was an understatement. He'd been slowly shutting her out for years and this was the icing on the fucking cake.<p>

A noisy bang brought her back to reality and the current status of her home. This house certainly didn't look the way it did when she moved in. Of course the people stampeding through nearly every room while hooting and hollering had a lot to do with it. Viktor and Michael had dove right into the job the day after their arrival, working hard. This party had been her idea, they deserved it and she knew they appreciated it. But just because she had thrown the thing together didn't mean she had to enjoy being caught in the middle of it. She was only here to make sure the house didn't get burned down and that none of the whores tried to steal anything.

"Hey doll." Elena cast an uninterested side glance to a drunk, young man that placed himself right next to her. _Wonderful_. She distinctly remembered inviting lots of women for Michael and Viktor to enjoy but she didn't recall inviting Mr. Happy Pants. "Let's go in the back and I'll fuck ya good and proper." He continued in a completely wasted disposition. _Charming_.

"You're in my house ya little maggot." Elena seethed. "Watch ya fuckin' mouth." She snarled with enough venomous anger to make the man jump and take off in the other direction. Wise decision.

Just as she was about to take another swig of the Jack and get through the night her ears picked up a persistent knocking. After setting the alcohol bottle down on the nearest surface she yanked the front door open with an irritated huff. "The fuck ya…" Elena started with a growl but immediately stopped.

In front of Elena's sea green eyes was a face she never expected to see again. Joe. His own stormy hues didn't seem to be on her at all, rather they were looking past into the congested house. Joe hadn't planned on being so upset but seeing the party was quickly driving him to that point. "How many fuckin' boy toys ya got?" He angrily demanded, disbelief etching itself across his handsome face.

Elena's own fire sparked at that and she temporarily forgot that Viktor and Michael were close by. If they spotted a Darley on the front stoop the results could be disastrous. "None of your fuckin' business." Elena snapped back.

Joe didn't like that answer, not in the slightest. What did she mean it wasn't his business? Of course it was. He was her… well shit, what was he? Now that question was aggravating Joe further. "Who is he? Who ya fuckin' over me?" His words came out with a vicious growl. Until now the thumping bass of rock music had drowned out their argument but Joe's deep baritone was threatening to rise above. Thankfully, reality struck Elena and she shoved Joe, closing the door behind them.

The push vaguely registered with Joe. He was too busy becoming more enraged by picturing another man buried in between Elena's legs. How dare another man touch her? "I'm gonna kick his fuckin' ass." Joe furiously declared. Two flat palms pressed against Joe's firm torso, trying to stop him from barging into the house and following through on his threat with the first man he saw. That was the last thing she needed right now. And the fury swirling in Joe's hues told Elena that if he got his hands on someone they would never look the same. The way he'd gotten rough with the hotel manager had just been a taste, a mere sample of the famous Darley temper. This was a truer viewing.

Elena was preoccupied with keeping the situation under control but she still noticed how handsome Joe was in this state. His eyes were harsh, his jaw was set tight, and his muscles seemed to be straining against his clothes more than usual. For some women this might be a scary sight to see but for Elena it was extremely appealing. There was so much masculine power emanating from him that it was almost unbearable.

But, Elena realized it was more than his disposition that was making warmth bubble in her stomach. It was the reason for his current temperament. Joe Darley could have any woman in his bed tonight. There was no doubt about that. So, why was he here? Enraged and determined to beat someone up over her? Could it be because he actually liked her, because this was about more to him than incredible sex? Elena wasn't certain that was the reason. But she was silently hoping it was. That Joe coming here tonight proved what her gut was telling her.

With that in mind her hands moved from Joe's chest to his face, cupping the chiseled sculpture. "Joe." She murmured, attempting to bring his attention to her. But his eyes were still on the front door and the men he wanted to tear through behind it. Soft lips kissed his cheek, once then twice, slowly drawing Joe's focus to the woman peering at him beneath naturally long lashes.

"What?" He snarled, still driven by the unusual thoughts that had been plaguing him for the better part of the last week. Elena merely shook her head. Then she kissed Joe tenderly on the mouth. She had to tell him the truth without using drawn out sentences. With a huff Joe finally rested his irises on her sensual face, highlighted by the moonlight and minimal amounts of make-up. Elena was truly beautiful. But now she had Joe baffled, unsure of what to do next. Unlike the fight he'd been expecting her actions were so affectionate. Then he understood the words she was speaking with her emerald orbs. _It's no one._

Grasping that from her jade pools relaxed Joe, yet didn't relieve his confusion. This didn't make any sense. He felt like he was receiving two different messages. "Then why did you tell me that shit?" Was she trying to drive him crazy? Didn't she know how disastrous that could be? With a heavy sigh Elena looked at the house behind her. "Family." In this case one word was all Joe needed. Family was something he could easily identify with. Billy certainly had his own idea of what a relationship should be. Nonexistent. A good fuck was all you needed. Anything else was nothing but trouble.

But Joe knew part of the reason for the mindset is the majority of girls the brothers came across couldn't handle them. It was one thing to fuck them for a night but anything more, an actual relationship was out of the question. Because no matter what those girls said, trying to convince the men otherwise, they were weak. Fake, clingy and annoying about summed it up. Incapable of genuinely wanting the brothers for who they were ad not the power their last name held. At the very least they would turn into snitches. All of that was unacceptable. And that left Joe still trying to figure out why Billy had pushed him to Elena tonight, aside from his poor mood. But he would deal with that later. Right now it didn't matter, she did.

"That's your family in there?" There was a part of Joe that had never pictured Elena having relatives in Boston. Not for any particular reason. Although, she'd never mentioned them and not even hinted at them once. And she carried herself in such a way that he'd assumed she didn't have anyone else to rely on.

Elena nodded shortly. "Somewhere in between all the drunks and whores." Joe smoothed a hand along the back of his neck, acknowledging the information. The intense rage he'd been consumed by was steadily leaving him. And he wasn't the only one. Seeing him now Elena realized how much she'd missed him. She'd been denying that truth, burying herself in her work but it wasn't enough. At night her thoughts drifted to him and in the morning her hand caressed the other side of the bed, expecting that she would feel Joe's chest under her fingers. But he wasn't there. His breath wasn't tickling her neck, his arms weren't wrapped around her, and he wasn't there to smile at her right after she woke up, making everything brighter. She'd been alone. And now he was back, making her heart pick up speed and everything she'd been fighting against climb to the surface.

"Do you want me to leave?" He finally asked. How could she even entertain the thought of him leaving? Breaking it off with him once had been bad enough. Elena didn't have it in her to do again. Especially not with the way he was looking at her. "No." That was all Joe needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse any mistakes. I proof read late at night but wanted to get it posted tonight. I will go over it soon and fix any errors, make improvements. And I know I'm so evil leaving it like that but trust me it will be worth it in the next chapter. Thank you- Darley's Little Devil. Hoppnhorn. Mrs. Mercer. Sparkly Blue Eyes. Saiyuo 12. Leeseelee. XxxDarkCloudxxX. You are all INCREDIBLE. I'm very fortune to have you as my faithfuls.<strong>


End file.
